Harry Potter and Voldemort's Demise
by lookimacloud
Summary: Harry makes sure Ginny can't be hurt. Can he still beat Voldemort with such a distraction? When things start becoming abusive, will their love survive? HG RHr
1. I Might Love You

**Chapter One**

The most Harry could do lying in the bed at night, was ponder his life and all of the people who died because he lived. Harry felt like it was his fault and even though he knew that it was his destiny to kill the murdering Lord Voldemort. He didn't expect to live long doing it. That was why he was so uncomfortable. Harry Potter stared at the ceiling of his best friend Ron Weasley's room. He could hear his friend snoring not five feet away from him. It had to be just before sunrise, but still Harry had not slept since coming to the Weasley's for the remainder of the summer. He had received his school letter in the mail the day of his arrival, but he knew that he could not return to Hogwarts now that his beloved Headmaster was murdered.

Here he was under his best friend's roof, with a mass murderer after him, and all he could do was wait. Ron, and Hermione, his other best friend, had told him that they too would skip their last year at Hogwarts so that they could help him on his mission. But he didn't want that. All Harry ever wished for, was to be normal and to be loved. He knew that his friends loved him, but what he wanted was his ex-girlfriend's love. He wanted Ginny Weasley to be with him. That was why he'd broken up with her at the end of the school year. Voldemort would go after anything or anyone he could, if it would hurt Harry. If he had Ginny as his own, Harry knew that Voldemort would hurt her somehow to get to him.

"Not now…I have plans with Hermione…" grumbled Ron in his sleep.

Harry glanced at his friend and knew he had to be telling someone about a date he was going on. It was one of the few benefits of having your two best friends dating. He always knew exactly what they were both doing and when. Ron rolled over and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Harry cracked a smile and gave thanks for small mercies, at least Ron wasn't snoring anymore.

Harry wondered how long he should stay in bed. He also wondered how he was going to avoid Ginny again this day. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he looked out at the rising sun through the window. It was hardily bright out yet but if he stayed alone with his thoughts a moment longer, he feared he would lose his mind. By the time he was done taking a quick shower and throwing on the first clean clothes he could find, it was morning. Harry grabbed his wand and thought about all of the ways he could wake Ron up without making him scream too loudly. Finally coming up with a good spell he lifted his wand and said, "_Tickoly Gnomfardia_"

All at once Ron was covered with gnomes bent on tickling him out of his sleep. Ron laughed and laughed and then cursed Harry when he couldn't throw the gnomes off of himself. Harry gave the counter spell and sent the gnomes back to the Weasley's garden. Ron was not a good sport and Harry knew that, but still, he was not prepared when Ron's spell sent him standing on his head.

"Ron!" Harry moaned.

"Sorry mate but you started it."

There was a knock on the door that broke Ron's concentration and sent Harry falling to his side. "Harry, Ron? Are you two up yet?" it was Hermione. "Mrs. Weasley said that you both should come down for breakfast before there isn't anything left."

"Right Herm." Ron choked out. He too threw on the first clothes that he could find. But Harry couldn't resist laughing, when Ron stopped in front of his full-length mirror to check out his appearance.

"Trying to impress someone special Ron?" Harry teased. Even though he hurt on the inside, he would never want his friend to feel the same way.

"Yeah, you. Are you impressed yet Harry?"

"Well maybe if you combed your hair once in a while I would be."

"Speak for yourself." Ron grumbled, even as he reached for his comb and made sure not one piece of hair was out of place.

Harry grinned and left him to his perfection. Down in the kitchen, Harry noticed that only four Weasleys were there. He sat down next to Mr. Weasley who greeted him accordingly. Mrs. Weasley was cooking up a storm as always, but stopped what she was doing to say good morning and give him a motherly hug. Across from him sat Hermione and the twins Fred and George. Fred and George were at the Burrow visiting for the summer. In fact though, it was amazing that they were even sitting at the meal table, or that they even left their room. According to George, they were working on something that could make their business increase their revenue by half and so they needed to be left alone to concentrate.

A few minutes later Ron walked in and sat next to Hermione. Everyone stared pointedly at him until after he gave a blushing Hermione a good morning peck on the cheek.

"So Ron," asked George.

"When are you going to ask Hermione to marry you?" Fred finished.

"Eat gildy weed." Ron shot back.

Fred smiled but Mrs. Weasley glared. "When are you two going to get settled? Ron is not yet out of school. You two have been for years. Where are your lady-loves?" Ron shot a thankful glance at his mother but her attention was still centered on the twins. "When are you going to give me grandchildren? Bill and Fleur are getting married. Even your brother Charlie has a girlfriend now who works with dragons, to say the least." The disgusted look on Mrs. Weasley's face told the rest of the room exactly what she thought about that.

"Molly," Mr. Weasley consoled, but once she started, Mrs. Weasley would not stop until she'd said everything.

The twins glanced at one another in despair because they knew that this would not be the last time they'd get this speech. "Stop making fun of your brother and sister because of their relationships when you won't even bother to find nice women to love you." Now that her Weasley temper had deflated somewhat, she turned back to the stove and dished out the now burnt bacon onto plates handing it to them all.

Harry had stopped paying attention to the ranting the minute he heard that Ginny was in a relationship. With who, he wondered. And why was she not at the table with the rest of the family? Was she avoiding him like he was avoiding her?

After breakfast, Harry spent a few hours trying to 'bump into' Ginny. He almost even followed her into the loo before he realized that was where she was headed.

After lunchtime, he watched her play wizard chess with Ron and lose horribly. The minute the game was over however, she made some excuse to steal Hermione away from her book and stomped up the stairs with her toward their shared bedroom. She never looked at him and it was driving Harry crazy. Harry suspected that they were going to have some private 'girl talk.' He would bet his best chocolate frog card that it wasn't about him. At that moment, he was really temped to ask Fred and George for a pair of extendable ears. Instead, he grabbed Ron and asked Mrs. Weasley if there was anything they could do to help her.

"Harry." Ron hissed, "You are going to get it mate. I am going to set boils all over your face and you will never get another date."

"What was that Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley handed each of them an apron.

"Nothing mum." Ron grumbled. Harry was starting to feel sorry that he'd dragged Ron into chores. That was, until they got outside and Ron punched him in the shoulder. Suddenly he felt Ron deserved it.

"So," Harry began, now picking vegetables from the Weasley garden for dinner, "what is going on with Fred and George's shop? Any new products?"

Ron grunted.

"Come on Ron. There was nothing else to do anyway." Harry said.

"Yeah but you didn't have to go to mum. We could have found something to do. I think I found Fred's lost sock." He grumbled holding up a black dress sock caked in dirt.

"I don't want it." Harry exclaimed when Ron tossed it to him. "So who is Ginny going out with?" He finally managed to ask.

"Why? It's not like you would care anyway. She didn't come out of her room for two weeks after you dumped her Harry. I don't think mum liked that much. So don't go getting any ideas."

Harry was baffled. Sitting back on his hunches and throwing another carrot in his pile, he glared at Ron. "I was just asking. I don't want to date her again anyway." he lied. "And you know why Ron, so don't make it seem like I am the bad guy here."

"I know, I know." Ron sighed. "You just don't want her to get hurt by You-Know-Who so you don't want to date her. We all get it Harry. Ginny went on for weeks about how stupid you were acting and how if You-Know-Who wanted to kill someone close to you it would be Hermione or me." Ron turned back to his picking then.

"But she is not dating anyone is she?" he asked again. Harry was getting more agitated by the minute. Ginny thought that he truly didn't want to be with her? Where was the logic in that?

"She was talking about dating Colin but…"

"What? Colin? The boy who still won't stop taking pictures of me, The-Boy-Who-Lived, to send to his family?"

"Yes but Harry…"

"So she is going to date Colin because I want her to be safe. Colin can't protect her from Voldemort Ron." Harry felt himself getting even more frustrated by the minute. His mind was whirling and the only thing that registered in his thoughts were of Ginny hugging Colin around the waist and kissing him, like she used to do when they were dating.

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

Harry jumped and fell backwards. Ron was now so close to him that their faces were practically touching.

"Sorry mate but you were acting like you got hit with a freezing spell."

"That's okay. Thanks Ron."

"But Harry you weren't listening to what I was saying."

"I heard. Ginny is going to date Colin. I heard you just fine. So what are you going to do to stop them?"

"What?"

"Oh come off it Ron. You hated me dating your sister and I am your best friend. Colin is no good for her."

"But she's not dating Colin, Harry. You didn't let me finish. What has gotten into you mate?"

"She has. Ron I can't stop thinking about her. Ever since I broke it off with Ginny, she never leaves my mind. Every moment of every day I want to be with her but then there's Voldemort. I don't want to lose her."

Ron winced at the usage of the Dark Lord's name, but Harry didn't notice. After a few minutes in silence Ron took an apple from the pocket of the apron his mum gave him, and started eating it.

"I want to date Ginny, but I can't be around her. What am I supposed to do?"

"Well you aren't going to date my sister again Harry unless you decide that you are not going to break her heart. I can't be around her if she gets in a mood like that again."

"I won't"

"Alright, well…I'm hungry so lets go see what mum's going to cook with all of these." Ron gathered up all of his vegetables in his arms and started heading toward the house.

"Harry you coming?" he called back.

"In a minute Ron." Harry sat for another half an hour thinking to himself. Ron was right. Voldemort could kill either one of them at any time. Just because Harry wasn't dating Ginny didn't mean that she couldn't get killed along with them. Was there any true protection? And would his not dating her, stop her from trying to help kill Voldemort? Harry knew the answer to that one. He had to talk to her. He wanted her. He loved her enough to marry her.

Gathering up the rest of the afternoon's pickings, Harry headed off toward the house he loved.

…

Ginny had no idea what was wrong with her. She'd felt terrible since she'd been separated from Harry. He was ignoring her too. He hadn't said a word to her the entire time she was playing chess with her brother. She'd have thought he would at least have greeted her.

That night during dinner Ginny couldn't keep her eyes off of Harry. She snuck glances at him to find him doing the same. Were they not so different in their feelings for each other then? The summer was almost finished and she already had no idea how long this pretence could stand before one of them cracked. Ginny knew that Harry had a good reason for breaking up with her, but she wished that he would let her take care of herself.

"Excuse me." She heard him say. "That was a very good dinner Mrs. Weasley. I think that I am feeling a little sick though and I need to lay down." He caught Ginny's gaze and held it for all of three seconds.

"Oh of course Harry dear. Is there anything that I could do?" Her mother replied.

"No, no." Harry hurried. "I am just going up to Ron's room to an early night."

"Goodnight then." her mum said.

"We will see you in the morning. Be better dear." her mum nodded with a pat to Harry's cheek.

Harry got a, "Goodnight mate" from Ron, while the twins just grinned knowingly at him. Hermione sat very still. Ginny knew what was on the three of their minds. The twins were applauding Harry for getting out of after dinner chores, and Hermione was trying very hard not to look like Ron had his hand on her knee under the dinner table.

Ginny knew she had to tell him then. Harry had to know. It didn't matter what her family thought about it. She was going to be with Harry if it was the last thing she did. She loved him. Excusing herself from the table, Ginny made her way up the stairs to Ron's room.

…

Harry had just gotten into bed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" he called.

"Harry?"

It was Ginny.

"Harry can I come in?"

Harry jumped out of bed and sprang to the door. The last thing he wanted to do was be inhospitable.

"Harry we need to talk."

"I'm all ears." He grumbled. Harry didn't want to make it seem like that was what he'd been trying to do all night.

All throughout the dinner meal he had kept trying to strike up a conversation with her. Something neutral to begin with, like "So, I hear you have a new boyfriend," or "Ginny, I want you to be with me even if Voldemort kills you." Realizing that they still stood in the doorway, Harry gestured for her to come in and sit on the bed.

"I have something to tell you Harry."

Oh no here it came.

"I think I might love you." Harry just stared at her. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to tell her the same thing? She looked oh so tempting. Her hair was pulled back into a bouncing ponytail and her purple corduroy overalls made her look eleven years old again. But Harry knew better. This was no eleven-year-old, this was Ginny. His sixteen, almost-of-age Ginny.


	2. Say It

**Chapter Two**

"Harry did you hear me? I said I love you." Oh he'd heard her all right. It was just that he was too stunned to say anything. So Harry did the only thing he could think to do. The only thing he wanted to do. He grabbed Ginny, and kissed her with all of the pent up passion that they hadn't known they could still share. She tasted of her mother's apple cider and honey cakes. She was great.

Soon, Harry couldn't hold back anymore. He had missed Ginny too much. They had only been apart for four weeks, but already they couldn't stand to be away from one another. Ginny quickly became the aggressor. His little wildcat pulled at his hair to get him to deepen the kiss. He obliged. Harry thrust his tongue into her mouth to mate with hers again and again. He leaned her back against his arm and drew her down so that she lay on the bed with his body pressing hers into the mattress. Harry cupped her left breast with one hand and cradled her cheek with the other. He only stopped when he felt her hand go to the buttons on his shirt.

They had never slept together before. But seeing as how he had slept with Chao Chang in his fifth year and his Ginny was still a virgin, he felt that he was the one with the experience, and he needed to be the one to force their play to an end.

"I'm sorry Ginny but not in your parent's house."

"Harry what does this mean?"

"I don't know." For in truth he didn't. He had just kissed his Ginny after weeks of avoiding her. Was his subconscious telling him to date Ginny again? Or was he just trying to drown out Ginny's words in his head? He had the rings Moody'd helped him with.

"I do love you Harry, and I don't care what you say, you can't change my mind."

"I know. I don't want you to Gin. I just wish that everything could be right between us. I don't know what to do. I want to be with you so badly it hurts. But I also want to keep you far away from me. I don't want you to go because I feel like only I can protect you, but I don't think that we will work because I want to protect you." Harry brushed her forehead with a kiss and then rested his own there.

"Harry you can't always protect everybody. You-Know-Who is going to kill people just like he did in the past, just like he's doing now. Even if I am on the other side of the earth, he could still get to me."

"I know. I just think that if you are with me, then the chances are greater."

"I love you too much to give up Harry. Please remember that and give me your answer in the morning."

With that said, a thoroughly satisfied Ginny Weasley pushed Harry off of her, gave him a light kiss on his lips, and with an extra spring in her step, walked out of the room humming.

Later that night, Harry lay once again awake as he tried to figure things out for the umpteenth time.

…

After shy looks passed between them at the breakfast table, Harry took Ginny off to the side during cleanup and gave her the box he'd had sitting in his trunk since he'd arrived at the Burrow.

"What is this Harry?" Ginny asked, fingering the silky black ribbon that held the box together.

"Come with me." He said. Harry took her hand and, glancing around to make sure nobody was paying any attention, he pulled her out of the house to her favorite tree, where he then sat her on the bench her father made for her mother.

"Harry?" Ginny questioned.

Harry felt so nervous. He could feel the sweat on his palms and for some reason he couldn't stop himself from pacing. "Open it Gin." he said.

He watched as Ginny pulled the ribbon free and then fingered the velvety box before glancing at him again. Harry realized that he was making her nervous with his pacing. He quickly sat down on the bench beside her and took her hand in his. "Go on." Harry whispered in her ear feathering kisses along her neck. No matter how agitated he was getting, he was determined not to ruin this for his Ginny.

Ginny opened the box then with a gasp. "Oh Harry, What..." She stood and flashed him a confused look. "What is this?" she waved the little box around with her question, then brought it in front of her face to stare at the diamond ring inside.

"I have had this since the beginning of summer. I bought it for you in Diagon Ally before I went to the Dursley's."

"What is it for?" she asked again, slightly breathless.

Harry caught hold of her hand again pulled her down to sit beside him once more. "I need to ask you something Ginny." he said kissing her lightly. "I need to know. And I know you told me last night, but I need to hear you say it again. Do you love me?"

"Yes." she whispered.

"Say it."

"I love you so much Harry. I want to fight at your side and I want you to let me decide on how I choose to express my love."

"I can't do that Ginny. Not if you want to kill yourself for me. I thought about it all last night and I realized that the reason I couldn't be with you was because I love you too much to let Voldemort kill you. I don't want to watch you die for me."

"It will not matter whether I am with you or not Harry. He will still kill me if he wants too. Don't you think I love you just as much?"

"I do."

"Good. This ring Ginny. I want you to marry me. Not now of course," he said in a hurry. "but later after Voldemort is gone. I know we are young Gin but during these times how could anyone afford to wait for their happiness. Will you wear it for me until I can ask you properly? Until I can ask your parents for your hand?"

Harry looked up to see Ginny in tears. "Gin?" he asked with uncertainty.

"I will marry you Harry. But, only if you let me make my own decisions about fighting You-know-who."

"Never!" Harry shouted, back to being agitated. "Just put the ring on Ginny." he sighed.

"Not until you agree. Harry, I want to show you my love. I want to be there for you if you need me. That is what people in love do for each other."

"Maybe. But that is not what I want for us. I want you to be free of pain. I don't want you to have to worry about me. I want you to have fun and to plan for our wedding. And I want to see you alive."

"All very good reasons Harry," she conceded, "but still not what I want to hear." Ginny placed the box on the bench and turned to walk away again. "Ask me when you are ready to negotiate. Marriage is a compromise."

"Not our marriage." Harry muttered under his breath. He took the ring out of the box and rushed after her. "Ginny." he called out. She stopped, but didn't turn around. When Harry reached her and saw her frown, he sighed. This was not the way he wanted this conversation to go. He pictured something along the lines of 'Ginny, when Voldemort is dead I want to marry you. Will you marry me?' and his Ginny of course would hug him and kiss him and tell him that she would marry him because she loved him. Well, his vision somewhat came true he supposed.

"What about school?" he asked her "You are only in your sixth year Gin. I want you to finish your education. I want you to get the job you want."

Ginny stared at him for a second and then smiled. Harry, thinking he'd finally won some points with her, smiled too. "I talked with McGonagall and she said that I could teach myself through my books as long as I am there for the end of term tests. Mom and Dad would agree to that even if they hated why I was doing it. They love me and understand when I tell them that I am going to help in Voldemort's defeat no matter what. I was actually prepared to tell them that even if they said no, I would find a way anyway. Harry don't you see? This will be perfect for my career too. I want to become an Auror with you."

Harry groaned.

"What better opportunity to show the ministry that I can handle the job?"

Harry grasped her left hand. He realized now that he had no choice. Ginny was too determined. Looking at her face told him that she truly believed what she was saying. And like her mother, and every woman when it came right down to it, she wouldn't change her mind now. No matter how illogical she was, she would always believe that she was right. Harry silently begged her forgiveness for what he was about to do and kissed her stubborn lips for perhaps the last time in a long while.

"Ginny," he said, then paused, "please wear the ring now and we will figure out what we are about later." he tried again.

"I don't think that I should until we resolve our issues Harry. It took you a long while to even talk to me. You have been ignoring me all summer and that was just rude." she pouted, "I have made my position clear. I want to protect you, with my life if you need it, and I want you to do the same. But I want us to fight side by side. I want us to love equally."

Harry tried to ignore her words, but this time she actually made sense to him. Women were not a weaker sex. They were usually just protected by males because males didn't want to see them hurt. That last thought managed to solidify in his mind and block all of what he's almost agreed to from making sense. He wanted her safe. Now if only he could get her to put on the bloody ring.

"Ginny. I understand." that was true enough. "I just want you safe. Will you at least see if it fits you? We could get it magically adjusted if it doesn't but I do at least want to see you wear it so that I can have the hope that you are still considering marrying me."

"Harry." Ginny's sultry voice reached Harry on a whole new level. She released his hands and brought hers to his face. "I am going to marry you and nothing is going to stop me from doing that."

"That is reassuring. Could you please at least try it on, Gin?"

"Okay." she finally agreed. "I will wear the ring as a symbol of love and respect. I will marry you as soon as you are willing to. If you wish to marry today and it were possible, I would marry you today."

"I love you so much Ginny." he slipped the ring on her hand, "I am so sorry."

Ginny looked at the ring, then at Harry. "What?"

"You look beautiful Ginny." he kissed her again before she could say anything and then stood back and waited.

"Harry? What did you mean when you told me that you were sorry?"

Harry didn't want to answer right away. He knew she would be furious with him.

"Harry!" she cried out.

"The ring." he said. Ginny looked down at it again.

"It's beautiful Harry. You don't need to worry about it. I love it."

"No that is not it. It's the ring." he repeated. "I bought it in Diagon Ally and then..." he trailed off.

"Yes?" She whispered, terrified of his answer.

"I asked Moody what spell I could put on it to keep you safe."

"You did what?" Ginny shouted.

Harry knew she had heard what he said and so he didn't bother repeating himself.

"Alastair Moody? The Alastair Moody who became our defense against the dark arts teacher in my third year? The one you found in his own trunk?"

"Yes. But to be fair, he didn't lock himself in there."

"What did he tell you?" Ginny asked, hyperventilating.

"Ginny calm down." Harry reached for her but she backed away before he could touch her.

"What did he tell you?" she repeated in a low voice.

"He gave me a spell that can only be reversed by the one who casts it. This spell will keep you out of any situation that I would think is dangerous to you. It works at all times and there is no way that you can get out of it now without me. Not even the ministry can remove it."

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny growled. "I hate you."

"Try to take the ring off, Love."

"Don't you dare call me Love!" she shouted hysterically. Harry watched as Ginny yanked at the ring and wiggled it. "What is wrong with this bloody thing?" she screeched.

"It wont come off until you stop loving me. In other words, you don't hate me. This spell was forbidden to public knowledge because of this."

"Oh but Moody knew it."

"He's an Auror Ginny. He would have to know all of the curses like that."

"Not if the public doesn't know them." she countered, still trying to yank the ring off of her finger so that she could throw it at his feet.

She had him there. Still, no matter what she said to him, she would be safe.

"I thought you loved me Harry."

"I do." Harry said.

"No you don't. Loving me, is loving me for me." she stated.

"What?"

"What you did Harry, I still love you I guess, but I have less respect. I can not believe that you did this to me. When you love someone like I thought you loved me, you love them for who they are, their mind included. You respect them and their decisions. You just took all of that away from me and I can never forgive you for that. You took me away." she sobbed. With that said, Ginny ran the rest of the way to the house leaving Harry's heart stomped in the dirt.

And still Harry stood. He wanted to go in after her and try to comfort her, but, he realized that he had hurt her badly and he couldn't live with himself at the moment. After a few minutes of pure silence and heartbreak he decided it was time to face the family. Talking with Mr. Weasley about the ring and his intentions was his first goal. His second was to talk to Ron and make sure that they understood each other. And finally, Harry needed to talk to his future wife.

Spinning on his heals, his plans went to ruin when his best friends punch dropped him.


	3. Same Old School

**Chapter Three**

"What the..." Harry stared up at Ron from the ground. Ron was standing over him with his fist still raised. He looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him.

"Bloody hell Harry." Ron yelled. "I told you not to hurt her any more. What did you do to her?"

"Is it safe to stand?" Harry asked.

"I don't know yet. I'm still thinking."

Harry stood with caution. "I gave her a ring and asked her to marry me." he said.

Ron looked confused. "Blimy. I'll never understand girls."

"Well, that wasn't all. I told her that I didn't want to see her get hurt and that I put a spell on the ring so that it would make sure she wouldn't walk into danger. She told me that I didn't love her for her and she ran off."

"So you hexed my sister?" Ron raised his fist higher. Harry guessed that he was still trying to decide whether or not Harry deserved another punch.

Harry must have

won him over though, because Ron ran his agitated hands through his hair with a sigh. "You're doomed mate. You'll never get her back now."

"Why is that Ron?"

"Ever since second year Ginny's been really sensitive about using magic to control people. You know she was controlled by that diary. She has been terrified of it ever since. Bloody hell Harry, you should have told me what you were going to do."

"Oh Ginny, what have I done." Harry muttered to himself mimicking Ron's movement.

"Harry, I have one question for you. Would you do it again?"

"To keep her safe? Yes."

"You'd better go and talk with Mum and Dad. Ginny is probably going to tell her side of the story, but I think that you should tell them what is going on."

With that said, Harry rushed past Ron and up the stairs to Ginny's room. Standing outside her door, Harry heard bits and pieces of her tirade to her mum. Pieces like, "He never really loved me mum." and "Rubbish. This ring means nothing but a curse." After listening to her sobbing for a few more minutes, Harry finally managed to get up the nerve he needed to interrupt.

"Ginny?" he called though the door. "Can we talk?"

It was Mrs. Weasley who opened the door. "I don't think that now is a good time Harry." she said before she closed the door in his face. Harry stood there for a second before he realized what had just happened. Mrs. Weasley had stared at him as if she didn't know him any more. Her tension was high, and she looked so disappointed.

Harry felt defeated. Had he really done something so very wrong then? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron and Hermione snogging on the couch. They seemed completely oblivious to his problems. Perhaps they even thought that with what he had done, he deserved them. Then he thought, if two complete opposites, could manage a relationship, why couldn't he? Ginny's door opened for a second time and Harry looked up into Mr. Weasley's hard, determined, eyes. It was then that he realized he was on the floor. How had that happened?

"We need to talk Harry." Mr. Weasley waited while Harry stood, and then motioned for him to follow.

Harry found himself in Ginny's father's office. He refused to sit, knowing that he could not be calm sitting. Neither of the two wanted to be the first to speak, and there was a strong silence floating around the small room; as though, if they didn't speak, what happened didn't happen. But they both knew their relationship with one another had just irreversibly changed. Mr. Weasley broke that silence when he cleared his throat.

"Sir," Harry began. "I love Ginny. I want to ask your for permission to marry her."

"Well, you need to explain to me why she is so upset then. I could barely understand her through her crying."

Harry knew that her father was lying. Mr. Weasley would have never left Ginny's room unless he knew what was upsetting her. Mr. Weasley was giving Harry a chance to explain his side of the story, a chance Harry would not squander. He explained about his plan and about the ring, about his proposal and his fight with Ginny. Mr. Weasley sat in silence for most of the explanation, only interrupting when he found a flaw in Harry's plan. It was a surprise to Harry that when he was finished explaining, Mr. Weasley, like Ron, actually accepted the situation.

"Now Harry," Mr. Weasley said in a voice that spoke of authority. "I don't agree with how you handled things, but I know why you did it. I thank you for protecting my baby from herself because I can't always do it. You understand that I have to stay on her side though. Just know that when she forgives you for saving her life, I would be happy to have you as a son."

Harry was in shock. It was not that Mr. Weasley accepted him. He had always been like another son to the older man, just as Mr. Weasley had always been a father to Harry. No, Harry was in shock that Mr. Weasley approved of his protecting Ginny. Even though wherever he went, danger followed.

If Mr. Weasley, her own father, could accept that Harry wanted to marry his daughter, then why was Harry hesitating. Ginny's father accepted him. He knew that Harry would keep Ginny safe. Harry no longer had any doubts about marrying Ginny. After the war, that was what he was going to do.

"Thank you sir." he said. As Harry walked out of the office he felt like he was free. All he had to do now, was convince his fiancée and her mother that the ring would take care of her and not control her.

Dinner that night was the quietest dinner that Harry had ever had at the Burrow. Two days later, Ginny was packing her bags for the Hogwarts express. She still wasn't talking to him.

"Ginny. This might be the last time that I ever see you. Will you at least say goodbye to me?" Harry could see the tears forming in her eyes as she rushed frantically around her room, throwing random items in her trunk. She still said nothing.

"What can I do to make you understand? I want to see you safe Gin."

Ginny's tears came in force now but still she did not speak. Harry was out of ideas. "What if I went back to Hogwarts this year. Would you speak to me then Ginny? What if I got permission from Professor McGonagall to leave during our breaks so that I could search for the horcruxes. That way we could spend time together." Silence.

With a sigh, Harry set out to do just that. He packed his trunks and told Hermione and Ron what his new plan was.

"I think that that is a smart idea Harry." Hermione said. "Hogwarts is like a second home to me and I would actually get more research done there on these horcruxes, then I could get done anywhere else. Maybe I could get permission to research in the Restricted Section of the library." she said, excitement clear upon her face.

"Blimy Harry. That means that we would have to learn though. It means another year of potions!" Ron managed to say before Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Great idea." he mumbled.

"If I die in this war, then I want to spend as much time with Ginny as I possibly can. If she is at Hogwarts, then that is exactly where I want to be."

"Do you mean it Harry?" a soft voice inquired from behind.

"Yes." he turned to see Ginny standing at the top of the stairs. "I mean it. I want to be with you forever Gin."

"Come with me then Harry. We have things to talk about." Without another word, Ginny turned and walked away, leaving Harry to follow. Harry took one more questioning look at his friends before he did follow his fiancée.

Ginny led him into her room. She then asked Harry to cast a silencing charm and a charm to lock her door. Harry knew that she couldn't perform magic as an underage witch and he also knew that he didn't want her any more upset with him then she already was. After casting the charms, he followed Ginny to her bed and sat next to her. "What is it you want to talk about Ginny? Do you want me to explain about the ring more?"

"No." she mumbled. "I understand. I hate it," she muttered quickly "and if I have a chance I will get it off Harry" she warned, "but I understand."

"Then what do you want to talk about Sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that." she snapped. "I hate that name. And while I'm on the subject, don't call me Hun or Honey or Babe...I hate them all. And I am not sure about our relationship anymore Harry. I love you still, this ring proves it. But, I am just not sure if I can love you the way I used to. This ring changed everything in one afternoon. Even now, days after it, I am still hurt."

"I know Ginny."

"Do you?" she cut him off. "Because I don't think that you do. I have been controlled before Harry. You-Know-Who controlled me. You are the last person I expected to not understand that."

"I do understand. I understand what you are saying and you understand what I am saying. We both get it. We are just both too stubborn to admit that the other person has a valid point. What's done is done and we need to move on. Is that all you wanted to say Ginny?" He asked. Harry was sick and tired of hearing the same excuses every single time he talked about this. He understood how she felt and that changed nothing for him. She would be safe and that was all that mattered.

"No it is not." Ginny muttered, fisting her hands, "It is not." she continued, "There is one more thing that I want of you. I know you love me and you know that I care for you. But I need to know if I love you. Like I did before I mean."

"Okay?"

"I want you to sleep with me. I want you to do it right now when everyone thinks we are still fighting. We might not be able to do it at all if one of us dies in the war so let's just do it now."

…

He wouldn't do it. Ginny knew that she was being outrageous when she'd told Harry to sleep with her. But she didn't think that he would be completely repulsed by the idea. Ginny was sitting on her way to school right now, her head pressed against the glass of the moving train. It was raining out and Ginny felt like the rain was reading her mood. The cold, frosty glass felt wonderful on her heated flesh. Tears coursed down her cheek as the pain radiated from her.

It wasn't that Harry was repulsed by her. He'd given her the damn ring hadn't he? This beautiful, hurtful ring that so far had brought them nothing but stress in their relationship. Still, Harry had refused her. Sure his reasons were sound. He'd told her that he didn't want their first time together to be under her parent's roof. He'd told her that he didn't want them to share something as special as that while they had differences between them. He'd told her that he loved her too much to love her that way while she was so emotional, because then he would always wonder if she'd really meant it. She told him to leave.

So, there she sat. Alone on the train by choice. Her only company for the ride were her muddled thoughts and Pig, who every now and then, would leave his opened cage to stretch his winds.

Ginny assumed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sharing a compartment together. Ron and Hermione were probably snoging and Harry was probably trying to avoid watching them. About half way there, Ginny changed into her school robes and fed Pig. She'd bought a few sweets off of the trolley cart and as she ate the chocolate frogs and sugar quills, she realized how emotional she had been in the past few days. She had given Harry hell for declaring his love for her in a way that she didn't like. Wasn't it she who had once told him that love was expressed in many ways? Wasn't it she who had once told him that she would love him forever? And this is what she had left him to. He was now coming back to school for her, even though he had to find the last of the horcuxes to save the world. Why hadn't she seen it before? Was she really that selfish?

The train jerked to a halt. Ginny stood and left her compartment to look for Harry. She found him waiting for her at the train's exiting doors. Oh Merlin. How was she going to fix this?

"Hi Gin." Harry muttered.

Ginny stood still for a moment. She was blocking the bustling students from leaving the train themselves but she didn't care. All that mattered to her at the moment was this wonderful guy in front of her.

"Move it Weasley." A voice shouted from behind her.

"Shove it Malfoy." Ginny shouted. She turned back to Harry who was staring at her with a most curious expression on his face. Then, as if sensing her decision, he opened his arms wide.

Ginny wasted no time. She hopped onto the bottom step of the train exit and leaped into his strong embrace. "I'm sorry Harry. I am so sorry."

"I love you Ginny." was all he said.

Ginny kissed him with all that she had in her. Tilting her head back, Harry kissed her as well. She stayed inside his arms staring into his emerald eyes until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you two okay now?" Hermione asked holding onto a bad-tempered Ron. They had obviously witnessed their bout of passion.

"Are we okay Harry?" Ginny asked him through pecks on his mouth and chin.

"Are you trying to annoy Ron?" He returned placing her on the ground and steadying her until she could stand properly.

"Is it working?" She whispered in his ear.

"So Weasley?" Draco Malfoy sneered. He had obviously witnessed their kiss as well. Looking around, Ginny noticed that they had gathered quite an audience. "I see you are following family tradition."

"What do you mean by that Malfoy." Ron hissed.

"Well, didn't your mum have your eldest brother at little Weasley here's age ?" He gestured at Ginny.

"'arry. Ron, Hermione. Havin' trouble o'er here?" (A/N: I need to refresh my Hagrid dialogue so I am sorry if this is wrong.)

"Hagrid." Hermione squealed. She ran over to the half-giant and threw her arms around him as far as they could go. Ginny stared at Hagrid in fascination. Even though she had seen the Care of Magical Creatures teacher every day of her Hogwarts career, his height still amazed her. She guessed that it was because she looked at him as a normal person and not as the half-giant that he was.

"No trouble Hagrid. We were just going to the carriages. We will be seeing you at the feast won't we?" Harry asked watching Malfoy and his two goons Crab and Goyle brush past them in hatred.

"Yep. I 'ave to get back now. McGonagall wan's me to get the firs' years to the Great Hall ex'ra early this year 'cause she bumped the bed time hour up."

"What?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"It'll all be comin' in her speech now. Bye then." Hagrid stomped away shouting for the first years to follow him to the row boats. It was still raining out and Ginny knew that the poor first years would be drenched when they arrived at the castle.

Harry was having the most fun he's had in days. He did not get to bash Malfoy's face in for what he'd said about Ginny. But, he did have his Ginny in his arms again and he knew that he would get Malfoy back later. Malfoy may have been let back in this school despite almost killing their old Headmaster himself, but he would not get away with anything else. He had no right to live as a descent person.

"Come on." Ron muttered. "Let's catch the next carriage."

The ride to the castle was rickety but Harry didn't mind. Ron was sitting as far away from Hermione as it was possible to sit. Harry thought that he might be trying to set an example for Ginny about how couples should behave. Harry knew it was solely for her benefit too because they couldn't keep their hands off each other the entire ride to the castle. This seemed to have no effect on Ginny however, and for that Harry was glad. He loved how at every jerk of the carriage she would 'accidentally' fall into him or rub against him.

The Great Hall was decorated in the house colors. Over every table a different Hogwarts house flag was raised. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other at their habitual table under the red and gold Gryffindor lion flag, while Ron and Hermione sat across from them. Sitting down the table were some of their other friends Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Lavender Brown. Up at the teacher's table Harry recognized several of the teachers he was sure would never leave the school, such as Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Binns, Trelawney and Hooch. Harry also noticed that there were two new teachers. One was a very robust woman with orange hair, and the other a very regal handsome man with box frame glasses. He didn't recognize either of these teachers. Harry guessed that they were there to replace Professor Snape, who had killed their Headmaster last year, and Professor McGonagall who had become the Headmistress.

Harry looked at his friends to see if any of them had recognized the new professors. It was clear that Hermione did indeed know who at least one of the teachers was. She was bouncing up in her seat to get a better look at them. Harry ignored the woman with orange hair even though she was probably the focus of every eye in the room. He was focused on the thin man with straight, black hair. Harry took one look at Ginny and noticed that she was staring at him too. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open. This made Harry's gut clench. Did Ginny think that the new teacher was handsome? Harry leaned in and did the first thing that came to his mind. He kissed Ginny. It was a possessive kiss. One that spoke of branding and ownership. Ginny didn't seem to mind as she kissed him back. Before he knew it, Harry felt a great need to kiss Ginny as he had never kissed her before.

Running his tongue along her lower lip he waited until he had her permission before he surged in and felt a jolt of pleasure that he had never experienced before. They were interrupted though, when Seamus Finnigan poked Harry in the side.

"What?" he hissed at him breaking away from Ginny.

Seamus pointed up to the teacher's table. Harry glanced up and found the new Headmistress McGonagall standing at her podium staring at them. Harry felt Ginny's blush as she buried her face into his neck.

"As I was about to say," she began. "Welcome first years to Hogwarts." Harry noticed then that the line of first years had already been sorted into their houses, and joined in Ginny's blush. Their kiss hadn't been that long, he didn't think. Maybe the first years were being sorted when his attention was focused on the teacher's table.

"I trust that the elder students will make you feel at home. I am your Headmistress Professor McGonagall." she continued. "Before the feast begins, I would like to tell you a few rules. Firstly, there will be no going into the Forbidden Forest. It is out of bounds. There will also be no traveling the grounds after the new bedtime hour. Any students caught out of their dormitories after hours will receive detention. There are also two new teachers I would like to introduce to you. This," she gestured to her left, "is the new Potions teacher, Professor Danes joining us from America." The students broke into whispers at this. Professor McGonagall had to clear her throat four times in order to get them to stop. "And, this," she gestured to her other side, "is Professor Grapple your new Transfiguration teacher. There will also be no running in the halls and no Weasley Wizard Weezes or Zonko products used at this school. If you are caught using these products they will be confiscated and you will receive detention with Mr. Filch. The rest of the rules will be given to you, along with your course schedules and dormitory passwords, by your heads of houses after the feast. Thank you." She sat down as the students clapped.

All at once, the tables filled with food of all kinds. And Harry had to endure Hermione's tellings about how Professor Danes had once created a potion that had permanently turned a mouse into a full-blown Narcassious Dragon. Harry noticed though, that Ron was staring at the new teacher with hatred, and every now and again he turned hate unto Harry. Harry could only assume that Ron was going to have a hard time with Ginny growing up, and that they had better cool themselves down when around him or Harry might be in for another facer.

After the feast, Professor McGonagall told everyone to follow the heads of their houses. She also told the students that since it was only the first night, she would give them one hour to get their things settled and chat with old friends before they needed to be in their dormitories. Many whispers greeted the new bed time rule as well. Harry wondered just why she had changed the time after 56 years. That was something he would have to get out of Hagrid.

He and Ginny followed everyone to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and once in the Gryfindor common room, he plopped down into his favorite chair and pulled Ginny on top of him.

"What do you think that orange haired woman would be like?" Ron questioned. He sat on the sofa across from Harry and Ginny.

"Don't know." Harry replied. "Can't be any more strict than McGonagall."

"Speaking of McGonagall," Neville said coming up from behind him. "She gave me your course lists and also a note for you three." He told Harry, Ron and Hermione as he passed them out.

"Congratulations on becoming prefect Neville." Hermione offered.

"Thanks." Neville replied. "My Gran was real excited when I got the letter. She invited all of her friends over for tea so she could tell them."

"What about Luna?" Ginny asked with a hidden smile only Harry detected. "Did she come over too?"

Neville blushed. "Yeah." and mumbled some excuse about having other duties he needed to get to. They all bid him goodbye.

"What was that about?" Ron questioned glaring at his sister.

"Oh Ronald. Neville and Luna have been going out all summer. Didn't I tell you?"

Ron glared at Hermione then. "No. At least I don't think you did. Merlin. I never thought about Neville and Loony Lovegood." This earned him an elbow in the side from Hermione.

"I wonder what Professor McGonagall wants with you?" Ginny butt in.

"She probably wants to talk to us about leaving school grounds. We should probably not keep her waiting." Harry stood and stretched his muscles. The others followed suit and after a quick peck on the cheek from Ginny, he led them to the new Headmistresses office.

"So what do you think she will say?" Hermione asked outside the portrait hole.

"Probably just what we think she will say." Ron answered. Then in a mock voice he said, "No students are allowed outside of the grounds and no students are allowed outside past hours."

Ron turned out to be exactly right. "No students are allowed outside of the grounds and no students are allowed outside past hours." Professor McGonagall told them.

Harry and stood very still. If they were not allowed outside the school, then they would have to leave. Harry wasn't ready to leave Ginny yet. They had just made up.

"But," The Professor continued, "I understand your special circumstances. That is why I have bumped the bed hours earlier so that you three could leave the grounds without being bad role models for the students, and, without them getting suspicious. Miss Granger, you being the Head girl will have to stay in the Dorms. We cannot have our student role model out at all hours."

"So is that all that she said?" Ginny asked. They were sitting at the great lake talking about their course schedules and watching the giant squid.

"Yeah. We can leave the school any time we are not in classes but we need to clear it with her first." Harry sat on the blanket they had all laid out. Ginny was nestled into his chest as she sat in-between his outstretched legs. Her hand freely tracing patterns on his upraised knee.

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lupin first thing tomorrow. I guess it will be okay that I cannot leave the grounds. I can keep an eye on Malfoy." Hermione said studying her list of classes.

"Yeah. It's a bummer that you are stuck behind just because HE happens to be Head Boy and you share a dormitory." Harry mumbled.

"I have Defense too." Ron commented, glaring at his sister, and pointedly ignoring all conversation having to do with Hermione's living arrangements.

Ginny sighed in frustration. She was not in their year and so she had no classes with them. It upset her that her growing feelings for Harry would cause her to get emotional faster than she usually would. Maybe it was the fact that she was wearing his ring. Ginny fingered the ring and pondered some more.

"Hermione, why are you taking so many classes?" Harry asked. It amazed him that she would still load up her schedule with classes, when she was focusing her attention on finding out what the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw horcruxes were.

"Well, I might as well finish up my education. After the war I am going to need the best amount of credits I can get if I want to become the Minister of Magic."

"Since when have you wanted to become the Minister? I thought you wanted to work in St. Mungos?" Ron inquired.

"Well I thought about it. But then I decided that it would be best if I could change things around here." She said.

"Change what Mudblood?"

Harry turned around and saw Draco Malfoy, standing with Crabbe and Goyle, just behind them.

"I want to change the way things are run in the wizarding world." Hermione said casually. "I don't really like what the Death Eaters are doing Malfoy. Do you?" She inquired in a sickly sweet voice. Harry had only heard her use that voice once. It was when he had received his Fire Bolt in his third year and hadn't sent it to be checked for dark spells.

"I don't really care Granger. But I know one thing, my father will make sure you don't become the Minister of Magic."

"Is that a threat?" Ron growled.

"Oh no Weasel. Why would I dare threaten the future Minister." Malfoy smirked and flounced off.

"The slimy little ferret." Ginny whispered just loud enough for Harry to hear.


	4. Their Secret Spot

**Chapter Four**

About a week after the incident with Malfoy, Harry, Ron and Ginny had offered to help Hermione look up possible horcuxes. Ron had to push Ginny into doing it. She was still angry with Hermione for telling Harry that she found the new Potions Master attractive. Ginny of course, could not stand by an let Hermione say that without telling a truth of her own, that Hermione was as infatuated with the new Potions Professor as she was with Lockheart. That got Hermione angry with denial and the two hadn't really spoken since.

"Here's something," Hermione whispered to the three from across the table. "It is rumored that

Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (_for more on the school see page 2,148_), and his wife Stella Gryffindor, created a hidden vault of all of their most prized possessions," she read, "It is still today, not known where this vault is hidden. Specialists announced in _A_ _History of Historic Events written by Grandel Umbrige, _that this elusive vault may be located on the Hogwarts grounds itself. This is just speculation however. Many searches for the vault have been issued and as of yet, there has been no definite proof that the vault really exists."

"Grandel Umbrige?" Ron whispered, mindful of Madam Prince and her strict library rules. "As in Deloris Umbrige? Do you think they are related?"

"Oh honestly Ronald. Of course they are related. Everyone knows that Deloris Umbrige only has a job at the Ministry because of Grendal. The list of his friends in his autobiography are mostly Ministry officials ."

"But, if this vault exists, don't you think that The Order would have looked for it already?" Harry mumbled ignoring Ron and Hermione's bickering.

"Well we will have to send a note to McGonagall and ask her about it." Hermione announced to the group.

"So that wraps up the horcrux search for today." Ginny announced.

Hermione glared at her. "Do you realize that this is Harry's life we are talking about? We need to continue searching for the horcrux's. We don't even know if this vault exists. And if it does, we need to find it and figure out how to destroy what is in it."

"I get that, but I have class." she shot back.

Harry glared at Hermione for upsetting Ginny. She had finally come around to the ring idea and he didn't want anything to upset her again. He didn't really want to choose between the two of them.

"Well it is not with Professor Danes." Hermione smirked.

"No, with Lupin." Ginny answered. She stood to leave but grabbed Harry's hand as she did. "Care to walk me Harry?"

Harry stood as well and walked Ginny out of the library, the other two following them. He really didn't understand why Hermione and Ginny were fighting over the teacher. It was no secret that both of them were right. They both had a thing for the Professor. This made Harry's gut clench. He hated that Ginny was admiring another man. He was very possessive of her and he hated it. He didn't really understand this new feeling he had when it came to Ginny. What was worse was that it seemed as if she were not really affected at all.

Harry had talked with Ron about the teacher in the common room one night and Ron didn't understand it either. At the moment, Ron was just waiting until Hermione and Ginny stopped fighting over their teacher so that he could confront her about it. All of them remembered Hermione's obsession with their second year Defense teacher Professor Lockheart. And though Hermione would deny it, they knew she liked this teacher just as much as she had Lockheart, if not more.

When they reached the Defense classroom, Harry pecked Ginny on the lips under Ron's scrutinizing look, and continued on to Potions. They had new assigned seats in their Potions class. Harry didn't know what to make of this either. Professor Danes was a fair man in his grading, better than Snape. But throughout the entire class, the majority of the girls would sigh every time he finished a sentence. He sat them at the front, and the males in the back. This bothered Harry too. The Professor was only twenty-three according to Hermione. Not so far out of their age range.

"Welcome to your second Potions class this year." Professor Danes said. The girls in the front row, including Hermione, sighed. "Today we will be making a very complex potion. You will be placed in partners for this one. I would like all of the first row of students to partner the row just behind you."

Harry watched Hermione stand and then sit next to Neville. He then noticed Ron had his fists clenched. He and Ron were seated in the very back row. Not amazingly, with the rest of their male class.

"The third row partner the person next to you." The young Professor continued. "Now open your books to page three hundred forty-six. Can anyone tell me without reading, what this potion does? Miss. Granger." He called on her.

"This is a very advanced love potion Professor." she answered. "The Hendon potion is named after Rance Hendon, it's creator, and will make whoever takes the potion, fall in love with the maker for up to a year depending on consumption."

"Thank you Miss. Granger." He said in a voice Harry thought had gone soft and husky. He felt Ron tense next to him. "Each student will be expected to make this potion before class is over. You will also be expected to give no more then a thumb nails worth, to your partner to test it's successfulness and to see how little of the potion it actually takes to fall in love." several murmurs greeted this statement. The Professor looked around the class room. "Have no worries, it will only last a few moments with a thumb nail's worth. So without further a do, let's get started. Miss Granger, since you answered my question correctly, would you do the honors of testing my potion as a proper example of it's effect?"

Hermione nodded her head vigorously. Harry groaned. Ron shouted.

"Is this legal Professor?" .

"What are you worried about Weasley? That the muggle will not love you anymore? Not that I can blame her even being the mudblood that she is." Malfoy told him. The class sniggered but Professor Danes rounded on Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy. You will serve detention with me after dinner this evening for your outburst. I will talk to the Headmistress about giving you a pass. As for your question Mr. Weasley, yes it is legal as long as it is in the class room. Now one at a time head to the ingredients cupboard to collect the necessary."

The potion was as complicated as promised. Harry tried to keep a watch on Hermione and the Professor, but he found that most of the time, he was focused on the timing of his potion and the color. It was a most memorizing shade of pinkish-silver.

"That looks perfect Miss. Granger." The teacher said. Harry glanced up just in time to see the Professor lean over her shoulder and sniff it. "It smells just right too."

Many of the students then bent to smell their own potions. Harry had no idea what it was supposed to smell like. His didn't smell like anything really. Many of his other classmates looked like theirs didn't smell either and a few of the females called out to the Potions Master to come and help them figure out what they did wrong. And so until the last fifteen minutes of class, that was the norm. The professor walked around the class, occasionally complimenting the female's potions while the rest looked on in interest. Harry and Ron and already realized after their first class, that this teacher favored no one house, such as Professor Snape favored Slytherin, he only had a special interest reserved for the females of each house. Harry was still trying to decide whether this was ethical or not. Snape certainly wasn't ethical.

With fifteen minutes left in class, Professor Danes called a halt to their potion making. Some of the class, such as Neville who had only managed to get seventeen of his eighteen ingredients into the potion, groaned in dismay at the fact that they would not be able to make anyone fall for them.

"Okay then." the Professor said fingering his square framed spectacles. Now I want you to each take a vial from the storage and bottle some of your potion. What you bottle you will keep." The class gasped and many of the girls giggled and started talking about who they were going to make fall in love with them. "Now, I am trusting you to use this potion only when you are of age and only when you are not in school. Remember, the longer the potion sits, the more effect it has. If I catch wind of anyone using this potion on Hogwarts grounds, the rest of the vials will be confiscated and I will give the victim of the potion, a potion that will cure them of the love spell. Now do I have your agreement that these will not be used at Hogwarts?" Everyone nodded their agreement and Professor Danes smiled. "Now take your samples and pocket them." He waited until everyone that managed to complete the potion, was finished doing so. Then, he said, "Take your measuring glasses and fill them only until the first mark. After that give them to your partner to take."

Harry and Ron shared a glance at this. Neither of them wanted to be seen professing their love to one another.

It was Malfoy who actually said what they were thinking. "I am not taking a potion that will make me love Blaise." He said.

"And I am not telling Draco I love him." Blaise Zabini agreed.

"Very well. I can see where you are coming from. Anyone who does not want to see if their potions work, will get five points taken from their house and will need to give me the vial they would otherwise keep so that I can determine its effectiveness and what grade they deserve for today's lesson." Professor Danes said with a grin.

Malfoy and Zabini both dropped their vials on the table and sat back satisfied. Harry noticed that some of the other members of Slytherin and even some Gryffindors that didn't want to even think about loving their Slytherin partners, dropped theirs onto their tables as well. Professor Danes frowned at this. But then he turned to the rest of the students. "Okay then. Everyone who is taking the potion, turn to your partners and hand them your measuring glasses. The left partner will drink first and then the right, after the effect wears off. When everyone is normal again Miss. Granger will take my potion."

Both Harry and Ron handed each other their glasses. Neither wanted to give up their vials. Harry suspected that they were both thinking of times where they would need to use the potion to get out of various fights with their girlfriends. Harry, being on the left swallowed Ron's in one gulp. He felt the potion slide down his throat with ease. Then he immediately felt this burning in his stomach. How could he have never realized it before? He loved Ron. Pictures of his beloved floated through his mind for an instant. Harry looked over at him. He loved the way Ron's hair curled genially at the base of his neck. He wanted to stroke his fingers along that neck but didn't dare. He needed to make Ron understand first.

"Oh Ronald. I love you." he heard himself say. "I don't know what I was doing with your sister but I realize now how wrong we are for one another. I mean, how could I be with her when I love you?" He then felt a little lightheaded. "Ron? Can I rest my head on your shoulder for a minute? I feel a little dizzy." And then it was gone. Harry stared ahead as everything cleared. Half the class, including Malfoy, were laughing at the potion takers. Ron was staring at him gap mouthed. "Tell me I just didn't say that." He begged Ron.

Ron stared at the measuring glass in his own hand and then set it on the desk. "You did mate. Tell me it was the potion." he demanded.

Harry glared at him. "Yeah, it was. Now you have to take mine."

"Oh Ronald. I love you." Malfoy mocked through his laughter.

Harry felt his cheeks flush.

"I don't know if I can do this mate." He said.

"You have to or I can't keep my potion." Harry told him.

"Fine I will." Ron said his ears turning bright red, probably at the thought of telling Harry he loved him.

Ron took the potion and told Harry that he couldn't live without him and that he would do anything if he could only marry him. The people who hadn't taken the potion this time around, started laughing at their partners. Harry was not left out of that either. When Ron became normal again he told Harry that he was sorry for telling him that. Harry accepted and noticed that various other classmates were doing the same thing.

"Now that you saw how your potion worked, it is time to see how the potion that is properly made, with the right amount of time to sit on each individual ingredient, is supposed to effect the consumer. Now I am going to give Miss. Granger the same amount of potion as you gave your partners." He instructed Hermione to stand, and then handed her his measuring glass.

Hermione smiled at him, and then at the rest of the class. She stood on the other side of the table facing them, and then downed the potion. She felt the effects almost immediately. She couldn't stop them. This wonderful man. Oh how wonderful. He was exactly what she wanted. Exactly who she'd been waiting for. "Professor Danes, Eric, can I call you that? I just realized that you are everything to me. I don't know what I was doing with Ron before I met you but I've never felt like this." she was close to bursting. Her entire body enflamed. She wanted…she wanted…she knew exactly what she wanted. Rushing over to him as fast as her legs could carry her, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He tasted so good. She felt dizzy down to her toes. Her aching body felt appeased and started to calm. She could feel how he wanted her. She wanted him so he must right? She couldn't understand it though. She was being forced away from him. He was pushing her away. She latched onto him so that they could stay together a little longer. She felt like shed needed this her entire life. Her mind started to clear. How embarrassing. Ron!

Gasping for air Hermione swung around as fast as she could. "Ron." she breathed. Nobody said a word. "Ron!" she cried out. He was just staring at her. His face pale. His hands balled into fists, shaking with restraint. Hermione turned to look at Harry. Surly he knew it was the potion. But he was no help. "I-It wasn't me." she stammered. "I swear it was the potion. I would never…"

"Save it Hermione." Ron answered. He threw her a look of scorn and marched out of the room.

"Harry?"

"Read the book Hermione. It says that unless the person really wants physical contact with the potion maker, then any physical contact breaks the spell." And with that said, he too rushed out of the room in anger.

"But I-I swear it wasn't me." She looked around the room for support. "There must have been some mistake. I-I mean, how could I have felt so…Professor?" she turned. He looked just as stunned as the rest of the class. His glasses were crooked and he had yet to fix them. His hair hung over his shoulders when it usually hung straight down his back in waves. Oh Merlin. She'd even noticed his….

"See me after class Ms. Granger." was all he said.

Harry knew he should have gone after Ron. His best friend was probably really hurting from Hermione's betrayal. That blasted potion. She wanted to sleep with the Professor. Was there anything more wrong. Quickening his pace he headed straight for Lupin's class. The last thing he wanted was for Ginny to get called on to share that potion.

She would skip that class. The ring would make her if she didn't. It wasn't safe. Damn it all. He knew it was. He just didn't feel it was safe for him. What if Ginny liked the man too. What if she harbored secret fantasies for him. He would change that right quick. He would give her exactly what she wanted of him. He realized that he was becoming possessive but he couldn't help it. He would give her everything he had to love her. He would give everything he had for her to love him.

Coming to a halt outside the classroom he waited. He had two minutes to go. If he could just get her out of there he would prove to her that he loved her more then anything. Harry started to pace. He didn't care if all the world knew.

He whipped around with a swish of his robes and started back in the other direction. That what when he got hit by the door.

Ginny was talking to Lupin when she heard the laughter in the corridor. Professor Lupin stood from his desk and started in that direction. "We will discuss that in the next chapter Ms. Weasley. I'm glad to see you were enjoying the lesson." he finished over his shoulder.

Ginny hated having to remember that Remus was a teacher here. It made talking with him harder every day. They had agreed that they would only call him Remus when they were alone to show the other students that he had no favorites. Unfortunately, it had been causing her to giggle every time he tried to be formal with her as well. This always made him frown too and that was even more hilarious.

"Mr. Potter." She heard him yell. Harry?

Ginny rushed to the hall to find Harry standing in the center of a circle of students grinning and rubbing his backside.

"What were you doing out here sitting in the corridor?" Remus asked.

"Well I just like getting hit with doors Professor. I decided that I was going to stand directly front of your door because I was waiting for Ginny. And since I knew class would be over in a few minutes I figured I'd get hit before she came out."

Alright, Ginny surmised, maybe they still shared their friendship and humor out of line. But she had to admit, if they had to treat him like they did Umbridge, or Moody, then she would probably die trying.

When Remus smiled Harry knew he wasn't going to get into trouble for cutting class.

"Go on then Ms. Weasley." he said with a wider grin. "He deserves it. Okay everyone. Out of here. Mr. Potters on his feet again."

Harry stared into Ginny's eyes. Merlin she was beautiful. Before he remembered where they were, he was kissing her. Ginny leaned into it too. So it wasn't all his fault.

Oh she was sweet. He couldn't get enough of her. Latching onto her head he pulled her even deeper into he kiss. He could feel her reaching for him between the folds of his robes and met her half way.

Ginny had never seen this side of Harry before. He was driving her wild, kissing her like this. She gripped his torso and yanked him as close as she could, her arms encircling his waist in a tight grasp. He let out a very satisfying grunt.

"Harry! Ginny!" it was foggy but there all the same. She felt Harry pull back slightly as if he were trying to answer someone. But then he gave up against the force and threw himself into their passion again. Ginny sighed. His arms found their way to her back and then lower. Yes…lower.

Harry felt a fierce tug at the back of his robes and then a force pushing between himself and Ginny. He didn't like this at all. Growling in frustration he tried to pull her to him again but it didn't work. He got Remus instead. "Awk!" He thrust his friend away in disgust.

"What has happened to you two?" Remus asked. Harry couldn't answer. "Come with me." he ordered. "And all of you, get to your next class. Now."

Harry glanced around the hallway at all of the frozen bodies. Students stood everywhere staring at them. Most with stunned expressions, some with lust. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and drew her into the classroom after Remus.

Remus locked the door and put a silencing charm over it. "What just happened?"

"I don't know Remus. It just felt right."

"Ginny?"

"I don't know either. We were just standing there and it just happened. Lately I cant control it."

"Me neither." Harry whispered in her ear. He reached around her waist and started tickling her side.

"Harry, not here." she giggled.

"Harry is this natural or is this magic."

"I think it magical. Don't you Gin?" He leaned close and nipped her neck. Ginny giggled again.

"Harry please. I understand that you two are getting married soon but could you please hold on for one second?"

"Married? Married! Remus it must be the ring."

"What about the Ring Ginny."

"Harry had Moody put a spell on the ring to protect me from harm. Do you think that started this?"

"It's real Ginny." Harry mumbled as he reached for her again.

"Harry control yourself. Fight it." Ginny demanded dancing away from him.

"I'll try." he grinned.

"I see." Remus muttered. "Ginny does this spell let you take the ring off?"

"No." she said. He cursed. "It's alright though Remus. Moody told Harry it would be okay. It just protects me." He cursed again.

"Did Harry know about the side effects of the spell before he cast it?"

"No I didn't." Harry said. "What are they?"

"Fierce protectiveness and possessiveness outside of the ring keeping Ginny out of Dangerous situations. Many don't consider this a bad side effect as it is what the spell is supposed to do. But I think it is. You will both feel this. Harry faster then you Ginny because he cast it longer then you have been wearing that ring. It will get worse the longer it is on your hand. The spell ends for the both of you when it comes off."

"No. I will not do it. It stays."

"Harry be reasonable about this."

"I am. She will not die. These uncontrollable feelings come only when I feel like other guys are interested in Ginny or when I think of her not loving me."

"Harry I do love you."

"I know baby."

For once, Ginny didn't hate being called baby. When Harry said it, it was like the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. Grinning to herself, Ginny started over to hug Harry.

"Stay where you are Ginny until we get to the bottom of this. I don't want a repeat performance here." Remus ordered.

She grinned wider. Harry did too.

"Could we talk about this later Remus?" Harry asked. "Ginny and I understand. We agree about the ring because we know that it helps us both. If I didn't love her then I wouldn't care about her safety."

"And if I didn't love him, he would be dead. I understand the way Harry loves me. If I didn't, then I would have killed him by now for doing this to me. But it is temporary and I forgive him. I love him."

"Children." Remus demanded in a stern tone. "You need to listen to me. This spell has to be broken because if it gets too bad, then you could end up hurting each other physically. Your romance would turn into anger when you think the other betrays you. I am telling you, this has to stop now."

"No. Come on Ginny. There's a little place I want to show you." Harry reached for her hand and she took it.

"Moody didn't think it would happen. He had no idea Ginny would wear the ring." Remus muttered.

"No." Harry said again. "He told me there weren't any side effects for good wizards and witches. Only evil ones."

"Oh Merlin. He's right. Harry, Voldemort. You are a part of him."

"I will never be evil. Come on Gin. We'll talk about this later Remus. I want to give Ginny something she's been wanting since we were at her house."

"What is it?" she wondered aloud. Harry leaned in a whispered into her ear. Ginny gasped in delight.

Harry took them to a secluded spot on the grounds where the lake was. It was a little area wedged between the school and the lake itself. No one would see them there.

When Harry stopped so did Ginny. He turned to face her with a mischievous look on his face. "I would never hit you Ginny. I love you too much to abuse you."

"I know."

"I'm glad." Harry murmured as he began to remove her robes.

…..

"I love you Harry Potter." Ginny whispered into his ear.

Harry gave a contented sigh and pulled her more closely on top of his bare chest. "I love you too Ginny. I always will."

"I know. I can't believe we just did that. And on school grounds too."

"Would you rather have your whole family in the rooms next to us?" he grinned.

"No. This was perfect. I wouldn't have had it any other way." There was a long pause. Harry knew she wanted to talk about something but was afraid of his response. He could sense that there was something bothering her. It was like he were more attuned to her then he had ever been. "Do you think that Remus was right to be worried about the ring's power?" she finally murmured.

"Yes. But I am not evil and I don't plan on becoming evil. Voldemort is not in me Ginny. He has a part of me. My blood. But I do not have any part of him. I would never hurt you. I would never hurt people like he does."

"I agree."

They lay in silence. Both were trying to wrap their minds around what had just happened. They had slept together for the first time. Ginny ached in places she had never thought possible. But it was a pleasant ache. It almost felt like in the two hours they had been outside, she had grown up more then she had all her life. She nestled closer to Harry and started tracing patterns around his lower stomach.

Harry tried to concentrate on what had happened. He had just taken her. Just like that and she was irrevocably his. She was _his_. And he would never let her go. But it was getting harder and harder to think any rational thought at the moment because he was getting, harder and harder. His Ginny had no idea what she was doing to him with her feather light caresses on dangerous areas of the body. And then she kissed his chest. He thought he would explode right then and there. "Gin you better stop that." he hissed, his breathing ragged.

"Why?" she asked kissing him again, this time on the racing beat of his pulse.

"Ginny." he groaned.

"Make love to me again Harry."

"Not yet. You're hurt."

"No I'm not."

"Stop." He tried pushing her off of him so he could stand but Ginny wouldn't let him. She latched onto his body around his waist and didn't let go, trailing kisses along his stomach and the arms straining against her.

Ginny knew the moment Harry gave in to her demands. He became all tense and then relaxed as though he were resigned to it. Then she started to run her hands up his back and his muscles rippled in anticipation. She grinned a wicked grin when he swooped down to ravish her lips once more.

After another hour of their lustful adventures, Harry and Ginny finally managed to put their clothes back on. They had decided that they had better do that and make an appearance in the common room before someone shouted out the alarm bells. They were already going to be in trouble for missing their noon classes. They didn't want to be in trouble for disappearing all together.

Once in the common room, Harry saw Ron playing a game of wizard chess with himself in the far corner. Ron looked like his whole world had fallen apart. "I'm going to talk to Ron." he said glancing into Ginny's eyes.

Ginny looked at her brother and then back at Harry. Harry noticed she still had a sleepy, sated look about her and that pleased him just fine. He might just make love to her every morning before classes so everyone would know she was off limits. She looked so beautiful to him. He might even sneak her off just after lunch so that the look would never leave her beautiful eyes. He was getting way ahead of himself here.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. There are some things I need to wash away."

This made Harry frown but he understood. She couldn't walk around the rest of the day with him on her. As much as he might want her too. It was just not right. At least she wore his ring. He grinned. "Alright." he hugged her around the waist and pulled her up against his body not caring that the entire common room now had an avid interest in them both.

"Harry no. Not here." she whispered as she hugged him tightly, pressing her head into his shoulder. "Ron is watching us."

Finally coming to his senses, Harry gave her a quick peck on the lips and pinched her bottom out of Ron's sight. Ginny gave a small squeal and rushed up the girls dormitories as fast as she could. Harry watched until she was gone and headed over to Ron's table.


	5. She Wouldn't Dare

Chapter Five

After a quick shower, Ginny made her way to Hermione's sleeping quarters. She couldn't wait to tell her friend what she had just done. She wouldn't go into detail though. It was still too new. She was still a little embarrassed. She wasn't like some of the girls in Hermione's year who talked about who they had slept with and how good they were and what they didn't like about certain boyfriends. She could never do that, she didn't think. But she had always felt out of the loop. Now she was in it and she couldn't wait to tell how wonderful Harry was. Opening the door to Hermione's sleeping quarters, Ginny was excited to find that nobody was in there. Hermione was alone.

Ginny rushed over and jumped on the bed making a sleeping Hermione bounce awake. "Oh Hermione I can't wait to tell you." she began. Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Tell me what?" she asked, still obviously tired and upset but trying not show it.

"What is wrong? You look like you were crying."

"Nothing." Hermione murmured trying to swipe away the already dried tears from her cheeks. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Nothing until you tell me what is wrong. Did you have a fight with Ron? He's looking like he just finished burping out slugs again. Did he?"

Hermione gave a small laugh. "No. Not that I know of."

"Well tell me or I'm not telling you."

"Agreed." Hermione conceded. Then she began to spill. It was slow at first but when she saw the look of sympathy and understanding on Ginny's face, it became easier and easier to tell. She told Ginny about the Professor and about how she had admired him. Then she told her about the stupid potion and how she was picked out of the entire class to try it. It was such an honor that she couldn't refuse. Ginny gasped at the thoughts that went through Hermione's head and was concerned when Hermione told her that she had kissed the Professor. Then Hermione told her friend about Ron's reaction and Harry's.

"So that is why he was outside the classroom today." Ginny pondered aloud.

"What?"

"Oh, Harry. He was outside Remus' class today waiting for me. And then we kind of made a scene in the hallway." She blushed.

"Ginny." Hermione exclaimed. What did you do?"

"We just kissed. A lot. After that though, we did something a little more."

"Like what?"

"We slept together." she mumbled blushing to the roots of her hair and tips of her ears.

"In the hallway?" Hermione practically screamed. Bouncing to her knees to tower over a very embarrassed Ginny.

"Of course not. We went somewhere more private for that." she said.

"Thank Merlin. Ginny that was not good. You shouldn't have done that."

"Oh shove it 'Mione. You and Ron have done it before. It is no secret with the way you two act."

"Hermione sat back on her hunches again looking very forlorn. "That was different." she whispered.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. I forgot for a moment there. What are you going to do?"

Hermione was staring straight ahead, her eyes unseeing. "I don't know. What can I do?"

"Talk to Ron. Tell him how you feel and what is going on. He will understand once he takes it into that thick head of his. And if he is still being a prat then let me know and I'll write Mum and tell her she needs to give him a good behave-yourself swat on the nose."

Both girls giggled at that picture. That gave Hermione the courage she needed. "Fine. I'll go and talk to him right now."

"Go get him. And don't forget, he's a Weasley so you might want to be prepared for his temper."

"Believe me Ginny. That is the only thing I am prepared for." After that statement, Hermione left Ginny sitting on her bed.

Ron was sitting with Harry in the common room when she found him. They were playing wizard chess and it looked like Ron was venting something wicked. Harry was squirming in his seat. He looked like he were trying not to take sides and Ron was trying hard to make him. She decided to stop Harry's torture and torture him later about taking advantage of an innocent girl. Even if she was his fiancée.

"Ron can we talk?" she asked, standing in front of him. Ron looked like it was the last thing he wanted to do. The entire common room went quiet. Most of the students had witnessed what had happened in Professor Danes' room and they knew what was going on.

"I don't want to talk." Ron said stubbornly folding his arms across his chest.

"Ronald Weasley if you don't talk to me about this mess then I am going to tell your mother about the time you broke her favorite china set when you were chasing George in the house. Or the time you took flow powder and went under age drinking one night during Christmas break when everyone was sleeping. Or the time you and I were lying in the vegetable patch in the back yard and we…" Ron jumped up so suddenly that Hermione had to move back or fall over. He had his hand over her mouth and was glaring into her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare."

Hermione saw his cheeks were red as well as his ears. But he wasn't letting the embarrassment take anything away from the threat he'd put in his voice. She forcibly removed his hand. "I will if you don't consent to hear me out." she looked around the room at the sea or curious listeners. "In private."

"Fine." he hissed. Ron latched onto her arm and dragged her out of the common room and up to the astronomy tower. "Talk." he demanded, releasing her.

"I don't love Professor Danes. I love you."

Ron gasped. She'd never told him that before. At least not with that much conviction.

"I admire the Professor. I always have. But he is not like you. I have liked you for years Ron. I wish that you would realize that and forgive me."

"That potion should not have made you kiss him that long Hermione. You should have touched once and then the potion would have been broken. Unless you secretly wanted to sleep with him."

"I know. That is one thing I cannot figure out." She admitted. "It was strange. Maybe somewhere in my mind I did wonder. But it was never real. You are the only person I have ever really liked. I didn't even want Victor."

This made Ron lighten up considerably. "Alright. I guess I can let it go Hermione. I mean, it was a love potion right?"

She smiled. "Oh Ron, thank you so much for understanding. I thought I was going to have to deal with another shouting match. Please know that I love only you Ron."

"Alright. I like you a lot Hermione."

"I know." she hugged Ron and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I won't ever hurt you like that. I wont cheat on you."

"I believe you."

Together they walked back to the common room hand in hand. Dinner that night was a festive occasion. All was well and everyone was happy again. Hermione admitted that she had received detention for her behavior after class that day. She had talked back to a teacher for the first time in her life and she had it the next afternoon before dinner. They all congratulated her and toasted. Hermione blushed and couldn't even be worried about that had happened. That was odd for her but she for some reason just didn't care. She didn't mind spending more time in his company because she found the professor intelligent and interesting. She would apologize to him during the detention and prey he didn't take away house points.

To the rest of the Gryffendors, they looked like they had never fought. They looked as if the rift had never happened at all. If they were puzzled by this, none of them let it show, perhaps they didn't want to be at the end of another hot temper.

…..

.Harry could feel his entire body shaking. Sitting next to Ginny without holding her in any way, was driving him to distraction. He was very happy when Ron left them to walk Hermione to detention. When he left them alone. The minute the portrait to the common room swung closed, Harry grabbed at her. Ginny giggled and plopped herself down upon his lap.

It had almost been a week since they had first been together and they both felt that they could never be apart again. It was strange, this perpetual need that consumed them. But neither of them minded.

"Ginny." Harry moaned against her lips. "Stop for a minute."

"A whole minute Harry?"

Harry laughed. "Minx."

She grinned.

"I have something to ask you Ginny. Now that you know about the ring and everything. I-I wanted to ask you again…"

"What Harry?"

"C-Can I keep you?" He stuttered. Harry glanced away from her. Afraid of her answer but still knowing she wouldn't refuse.

"What?"

"Can I keep you?" he whispered again. Out of breath. "I love you and I just want to know."

"Yes. You can keep me forever." Harry's smile was so sweet it almost made her heart melt. She loved him so much. Keep her, he'd asked. Not, will you stay with me forever. Not, will you be mine. But, could he keep her. Typical Harry. Always trying his best not to shove his foot in his mouth. And always failing miserably. Charmingly.

"Get off him Ginny." the voice of her back-too-soon brother muttered angrily, yanking her off of Harry. "Have some decency."

"We are engaged Ron. Let me go." Ginny stepped away from her scowling brother and sat next to Harry, snuggling under the arm he wrapped around her shoulder.

Ron glared but sat across from them.

"So," Ginny began, "what's happened between you and Hermione lately?"

A grin split through Ron's frown and Ginny knew then that her brother's anger was all an act. "Well, we are closer now. She told me that she loved me."

"Well of course she loves you Ron." Harry cut in. "It is plain on her face every time she sees you."

Ron nodded sheepishly. "Well, every time I see her she is tired. I am starting to get worried about her. She barely touches her dinner and then when I walk her to her detentions she gets nervous. It's like she's scared to go or something. But you know Hermione. It will be remembered that she got detention and she doesn't want that."

Ron went to fetch Hermione just before dinner. She had a strange, dazed look about her. Like she'd just come to her senses. She said nothing to him when she saw him waiting outside the Professor's office. And when he asked her what was wrong, she smiled a secret smile and told him that the Professor was a very understanding person. She loved understanding people.

Everyone noticed in the weeks to come, that Hermione was not acting like herself. She no longer spent her time in the library, preferring to stay in the common room to daydeam instead. She no longer raised her hand to answer questions in any class but potions, preferring to draw hearts on her notebook. She no longer pestered anyone about procrastinating. And she was useless when asked questions on any topic not relating to the potions master.

It was driving Ginny crazy.

Ginny tried her hardest to find the real Hermione beneath the newly smitten one. But that was pointless. "Hermione will you please tell me what is going on with you?" she pleaded one day. "Why are you ignoring Ron and why are you acting like a lovesick Lavender? No offense Lavender." she murmured to the girl on the other side of her who was not even listening.

"Don't you just think he is beautiful?" Hermione whispered loud enough to capture the entire Gryffindor table's attention.

"Who?" Ginny asked. Perhaps she would finally get an answer out of her.

"Why, Professor Danes of course. He is just so wonderful, and understanding, and…perfect."

"Hermione." Ginny gasped. "What are you saying? You are avoiding Ron because of the potions teacher?"

"Ron?" Hermione asked bewildered. "No, no. Ron and I never really suit. But the Professor, he is amazing."

Ginny glanced up at the teacher's table and stared at the professor in question. He was laughing at something Hagrid had said. Ginny could swear his eyes rested directly on her for a moment there. She could swear that he winked at her as he adjusted his glasses on his nose. She heard Hermione sigh and realized that the man might have been eyeing her friend instead. She would have to talk to him about it. After she talked to Harry of course.

Ginny spent the rest of her day trying to find Professor Danes. He was not where she thought a teacher might spend their Saturday. But then, what did she know about teachers lives outside of Hogwarts.

"Miss Weasley, is there something I can help you with? You look a little lost." Ginny jumped back in alarm, almost knocking a student over in the hall. Professor Grapple, the new transfiguration teacher, stood directly in front of her. Because of Grapple's shortness, Ginny hadn't even noticed her as a teacher.

"No I am fine. I was just looking for the potions master. Would you know where he is today?"

"No dear. I don't believe I would ever know. That man is a mystery is he not?" she let out a loud, high pitched laugh smoothed down her robes around what little waist she had.

"Oh, okay then. I guess I will just continue to look. Thank you Professor." she started to walk in the direction of the Gryffindor common room when the teacher spoke again.

"Try the potion's closet deary. He might be there today. He was there last night with Miss. Granger looking for supplies for a potion they were creating as her detention. Though I doubt he would be there now, it is worth a shot. The potion seemed rather difficult."

"Thank you Professor. You just helped me a lot." Ginny ran the rest of the way to the common room, hoping to find Harry somewhere nearby.

Harry however, was no where to be found. Ginny decided to find Hermione next. The whole situation was just a little too strange. The only problem was, Hermione was no where to be found either. In fact, the only one she could find, was Ron. He was sitting in the astronomy tower staring at the wall.

"Ron, what are you doing here on a nice Saturday. Why aren't you outside with the rest of Hogwarts?"

"I miss Hermione." he said. She's changed and I miss her."

"You love her don't you?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah. I tried to ignore her and act like I don't still have feelings for her. Especially since she started ignoring me. Sixty percent of the time, it works every time." Ron smiled a sad smile and Ginny hurt for her brother. She would get to the bottom of Hermione's behavior.

"I think I am going to go to the library to finish my report for Remus." she said, making her exit. Ginny went straight to Professor Danes' office to give it one more try. She wanted to wait for Harry and confront the man with him. But Harry was missing and Hermione had been blowing kisses at Danes in the hallway that morning. She needed answers.

She didn't bother to knock when she got there. She just stepped right on in. If he was there, then she could talk to him. And if he wasn't, then she could snoop around.

He was there. And Hermione was with him.

Ginny could feel her entire body freeze at the site. She quickly shut the door behind her with a loud bang. Making both teacher and student jump out of each other's arms. "Just what is going on here? Hermione? Professor?"

Hermione bowed her head, trying to hide her flaming cheeks. The Professor looked straight into Ginny's eyes. "Hello Miss. Weasley. I think that barging into a teacher's office without seeking permission is grounds for detention."

Ginny couldn't stop looking between the two. The Professor looked even more handsome then usual, if that were possible. It was clear what would have happened had she not 'barged into' the office. Hermione glanced up at her and Ginny could see her kiss bruised lips. Her ruffled hair, her rumpled robes. She looked like she did when she was with Ron. But she wasn't with Ron.

"Hermione how could you?" she let all the disgust she felt at the moment, poor from her like a fine, liquid poison.

"Miss. Weasley. That is quite enough out of you." Professor Danes announced. "Miss. Granger and I are both adults. What we are doing is not illegal in any way."

"What about you being her teacher? What about that way? What about in the way that makes you get kicked out of the school for student-teacher relations? Do you think McGonagall will allow this?"

"Miss. Weasley, I do believe that you need to start your detention right now." He advanced on her. Ginny backed away from him, but it was too late.

Harry found Ron sitting in the astronomy tower. He was all alone. It was just before dinner and He hadn't seen either one of his friends, or his fiancée, since breakfast. "Hello Ron. Have you been here all day?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"I think I am going to ask Hermione to marry me."

"That's great Ron. She will be so happy."

"Yeah. I think I'm losing her Harry. I cant lose her. I cant forget about her either. I now know why you gave Ginny that protection ring. I don't even want to think of Hermione searching for a horcrux."

"Yeah well, I'm sure it will all work out in the end. Maybe all you need it time. Hermione loves you right?"

"Right." Ron said. His spirits brightening considerably.

"C'mon, let's go to dinner. I'm sure the girls will be there before we are."

Harry sat next to Ginny at the table that night. She had a dazed look about her. And she couldn't stop staring at the teacher's table. Harry looked over at Ron or an explanation. But Ron just shrugged. Harry then noticed Hermione latch onto Ginny's hand as they both sighed as though they were content for the first time in their lives. He scanned the teacher's table. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Except maybe, he thought he might have seen Professor Danes wink through his square framed glasses.

Harry watched Ginny all the rest of the week and into the next. He could feel himself want her more and more. He knew already that he wanted her in his room. He hated that they slept apart. Ginny grew more distant since they had slept together. At first, she had loved him as much as he loved her. Then, over time, she just got really busy with Potions work. She and Hermione had started going off alone to talk about potions. Harry knew he was jealous and that she really did have class with the man. But ever since Ginny had first blown him off for a potions assignment, he began wishing that Snape were the teacher instead, or that Danes was Voldemort.

Now he was putting and end to it. He was the male and she was his. Possessive to a fault, he just knew what he wanted and he would have it. Blame it on the ring, but blimy he would have her back.

"I am telling you Harry, Professor Danes is not bad. He is just someone I admire. Hermione does too. I don't understand what is going on with you and Ron but I am telling you now that I am not in danger and you better let me go back to potions because this is ridiculous." Ginny fumed.

Harry refused. One look at Ginny staring at Danes had been enough for him. Every time she looked at him was just too much. His protective instincts had kicked in and that was that. Something was just not right.

"Really Mr. Potter, I think that this is ridiculous. She needs to go to her classes." McGonagall said.

They were sitting in their Headmistress' office right now with both of Ginny's parents standing over him. Harry would not relent. "It is just creepy ma'am. He is doing something to Ginny and Hermione. I think it is wrong."

"Is this true Miss. Weasley? Has Professor Danes acted inappropriately towards you in any way?"

"He made Hermione take his love potion Headmistress."

"Mr. Potter, be silent. Miss. Weasley?" she inquired.

Harry felt Ginny glance at him and then at her parents. Both of the Weasleys then sat in chairs on either side of Ginny and glared at him. Harry felt the burning in his chest. It began to build higher and higher. The pressure of the stares. They were going to take her away. They were going to put her somewhere and let the Professor teach her through protective charms. He could not allow that. The man would hurt her. He would.

"No." Harry shouted. "You will tell them Ginny. Tell them what he has done to change you." he stood from his chair, the pressure in his chest building higher and higher still. "Tell them!" he demanded.

"Harry calm down. Nothing is wrong."

Ginny's voice was meant to soothe him. Her eyes pleaded with him. But still he felt it. They were all against what was right for her.

Pacing himself, he strutted over to her chair and latched on to her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Tell them." he demanded.

"Mr. Potter that is enough. Release Miss Weasley this moment or you will face a detention with me."

Ginny was scared. For the first time in her life she was scared of Harry. The look in his eyes as he gripped her was terrifying. He had been acting strangely since the last night they had spent together in his bed. Ginny remembered that night as though it had just happened.

They were laying in each others arms. It had to have been the middle of the night. Ron was laying in the bed next to theirs tossing about and crying Hermione's name into his pillow. A few hours earlier Hermione had turned down her brother's proposal and had told him that she wanted to start seeing other wizards. Her brother had been too heartbroken over Hermione's refusal to even notice she was in his dorm that night.

Harry had his arms wrapped around her so tightly that she barely had enough room to wiggle around to get more comfortable. The moon had such strength shining through the drapes. The only reason she remembered it being so bright, was because she could see the expressions play across Harry's face. He had looked so determined so, driven, that she couldn't help but be amazed. He wouldn't tell her what he was thinking of. But ever since then, he walked her to every class, and would allow her to talk to nobody else but Ron. She couldn't even talk to Hermione because she was 'contaminated'. Other then that, he hadn't given her any other reasons. She still studied with Hermione though. She just didn't tell Harry.

"Mr. Potter I must insist."

"It's alright Manerva." Her father said in a very calm voice.

Ginny blinked a few times to remember that her parents were in the room with her and that they were trying to make Harry see reason.

"I think it might be the engagement rings they are wearing." her father continued. "Harry son, would you mind taking Ginny's ring off her finger so that your Headmistress could examine it?"

"You really think I am that stupid don't you?" Harry replied. "Well I'm not. Ginny is mine now. She has agreed to it and I can only protect her if she wears this." he said taking her hand and shoving it in her father's face."

"What is this about protective rings Mr. Potter?" The Headmistress asked.

Ginny staggered to her feet as Harry gripped her hand tighter and maneuvered her around the desk to thrust her ring into the Professor's face. "This ring Professor. The one that protects her when I can not."

"Harry please let me go. You are hurting me." she said. Harry immediately loosened his grip and dragged her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Ginny love. I never wanted to hurt you. I never want to see you hurt. You believe that don't you?" he asked her in a desperate voice. "You must always believe that. I love you Ginny. I do." Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and slid her arms around his waist. This was the Harry she loved. He stroked her head as he held her and she clung to him.

"Harry dear." she heard her Mum's voice, "Ginny still needs her education. You can not think that denying her her teachings is going to help her in the future."

"I will take care of her." he said. "I will protect her and take care of her. If she needs to learn potions then I will teach her or hire someone else who can. She will not be denied. But the only reason I have not challenged Professor Danes to a duel is because I have no proof."

"You need some time to think Mr. Potter. Why don't you go on to the common room now and let Miss. Weasley have a nice private goodbye with her parents. Then I will send her along to you." the Professor reasoned.

"No. She goes nowhere alone. Nobody can be trusted to not be contaminated. Danes is doing something to the females in this school and I will not let that happen to Ginny."

"It's alright. I'll see you for Christmas Mum, Dad." Ginny broke away from Harry long enough to hug her parents before heading towards the common room with her fiancé.

Harry and Ron spent the next couple of weeks hovering around Ginny. Harry felt it was necessary that she be protected at all times by her brother as well. Ron took his duties very seriously. She even slept with Harry every night. Ginny was utterly exhausted at the end of each day too. She was sure that having her body guards follow her was the cause. And the strangest part was, Ron hadn't cared she slept in their room. In fact, Ron had two new obsessions in life. He was to protect her, and find out what spell Hermione was under.

Ginny was also not going to her potions classes. In fact, Harry had hired one of the students in her grade, to teach her what they were taught in each lesson. Of course, she was still supervised.

Finally, Ginny had had enough. She was sick of being followed and treated like she could not defend herself. She slipped her guard went to find Hermione. She needed to find out what was wrong with her friend. Hermione had become obsessed with their Potions Master. Ginny knew it was only a matter of time before Ron found her again, but she needed to see that her friend was alright and in her right mind.

Rushing down the halls, she pondered what she would actually say to Hermione. It seemed that Hermione hadn't felt like talking to anyone in the recent weeks. After she had broken up with Ron, she had sort of broken up with them all. Ginny never saw her anymore. She never talked to her. Hermione was just never around.

"Move it Weasley or I'll sick Goyle on you."

"Why sick him on me Malfoy?" Ginny smiled, "Too scared to fight me yourself?"

That made Malfoy scowl at her, making her grin wider.

"Slip your protection their Weasley? What's going to happen when the two lovers find you rolling around in pain at my feet? Take you into their arms and cry together?"

"You have gotten so lame Malfoy. What happened? Out of practice? Killing Headmaster's and getting away with it making you cocky and stupid? Look, I'm looking for someone and don't have time for you. So just get out of my way." Ginny pushed past him and hurried away before he could do anything about it. She reached the dungeons in no time. Locating the Professor's office, Ginny was just about to knock on the door when a large hand grabbed her wrist.

"H-Harry?" she breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?" there was a scowl on his face. His eyebrows drew in and his green eyes burned a hole through her own. He seemed to be panting, as though he were fighting to catch his breath.

"What are you doing here _wife_?" he growled.

"I was, I was just coming to see if you were here." she lied.

"Then why did you ask me why I was here?"

Busted.

"I'm sorry Harry. The truth is, I was looking for Hermione. I want to help fix her."

"Ron is doing that and you are not allowed to talk to Hermione." he bit out, his voice bordering fierce.

"But Harry, I told you that I want Hermione to be better. This is not going to work out. You need to stop doing this." she yanked her wrist out of his hand and whirled around exasperated. "If this continues Harry then I am not ever going to marry you. I will help you find the horcruxes because I feel like it is my duty but I can't be with you if you are going to control me. I don't love anyone enough for that."

That was a low blow. Harry felt his anger rising. He could not allow this to happen. If she found a way to get that ring off, if there were another way, if she stopped loving him, then she would die. He couldn't watch her die. His blood boiled. His vision blurred. He could see her standing there, she was in Voldemort's arms. He was carrying her away while Harry was powerless to stop it. And Ginny was screaming. His Ginny was hurting.

"You will love me." He growled at her as his vision cleared. His heart was pounding in his ribcage. He could see her determination and he knew that if he let her go, she would die. He just knew she would try to harm herself to save him like she had just tried to harm herself saving Hermione.

"I will love only the Harry Potter I knew. I will not love the Harry Potter that you have become."

Before Harry knew what was happening, he slapped her. The blow brought her to her knees in front of him. He watched in horror as his Ginny staggered to her feet, refusing his help. She spat at him. The door opened.


	6. Don't Panic

Chapter Six

Harry stared at the expressionless faces of his Potions Master and Hermione. He noticed Hermione's ruffled hair and bruised lips. He took in her wrinkled school robes and clenching hands. It was obvious what had just happened in that room. Harry pulled Ginny away from the two of them and positioned her behind him. "Hermione?" he questioned.

"Hello Harry. Alexander and I were just finishing up in his office. I had a question about a project that he is going to have us do."

"That is not why you were in there Hermione." Ginny accused. She tried to step from around Harry but he wouldn't allow it.

Hermione looked embarrassed. "Well, no. Not really. But please, we are trying to keep this a secret right Sir?" she turned the teacher who did not look to pleased with her. Hermione cowered.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley, shouldn't you be moving along? Or have you something to say to me?" he challenged.

"I think that my friend Ron will when I tell him that you are sleeping with his girlfriend." Harry countered. "Hermione." he acknowledged as he pulled Ginny out of there.

"That was insane." Ginny hissed at him. Harry could tell she was vexed. "They were making out in there. I can't believe it. Can you Harry?" she fumed. Then she stopped midstride and froze. Harry knew that she had remembered what he had done.

"Ginny I am so sorry I hit you. It will never happen again. I promise you love." he tried.

"You did promise Harry. Before." she began. Harry's gut tightened. "But you still slapped me."

"Oh Gin." he dropped to his knees before her in the deserted corridor. "I swear on my dead Mum that will never willingly hurt you again. I swear." he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into her stomach. He could feel her shaking in emotion. He prayed. He prayed to nothing, to everything. He silently asked Dumbledore what he should do if she didn't forgive him. And then he felt her stroke his head. And he squeezed her in thankfulness. He would never harm her again.

"Get up Harry. Please get up. I still love you." she whispered through her tears. He stood. "Please take the ring off. Buy another one. One that has no spell on it. I will marry you for real but please, I do not like how this is changing you."

Harry leaned his forehead against hers for a moment. "The ring stays." she cried harder as she clung to him.

When they reached the common room, they were both content to just rest in each other's arms. Neither of them talking. Neither of them telling Ron that Hermione had been making out with Danes, or worse.

"I just don't get it." Ron muttered. "How did you lose me today?" he asked Ginny. "I was watching her Harry. I swear. And then I found her and fought Malfoy and…"

"Hermione slept with Danes." Ginny blurted out.

Harry squeezed her waist and groaned while Ron's mouth flung open. "No." he breathed.

"We saw her coming out of his office today Ron." Ginny said consolingly. "She looked like she had just…"

"Don't say it." Ron pushed himself to his feet. "That is it." he shouted bringing all of the room to utter silence. "I'm going to get the bloody bastard fired." He whipped out his wand and stormed from the room. Harry and Ginny followed.

Half way to the dungeons again, and Ginny was already feeling ashamed. She just had not wanted to upset Harry again. Ron was going to tell him about Malfoy and then things would get worse for her. Besides, she reasoned, he was going to find out anyway. It didn't take them any time at all to reach the office room. Ginny prayed Hermione was in the library for a change. If she were in that room…

Hermione opened the door.

Ron seemed shocked at first, but after half a minute of staring into her face, Harry's friend pushed past her and into the Professor's office.

Once inside, Harry too pulled out his wand. Everything looked to be in order. There seemed to be nothing to suggest that Hermione and the teacher were about to get comfy.

Ginny nudged him in the back and Harry turned to look at her. She pointed to Hermione and then to Ron. Harry understood her silent message and pushed Hermione behind his back as well. He was sure he could protect Ginny from being contaminated as long as he was there to stop it. For now though, he also had to protect Hermione from Ron. He had no worries about Danes though. Let Ron have at him.

The Professor stood behind his desk with a pointed look on his face. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley, I thought you were going to listen to me and be smart. Ten points from Gryffindor for defying me."

"Is that how you got Hermione to sleep with you, you bastard? Threaten to take house points from her during 'detentions' and play on her worst fears?"

"Miss. Granger had just decided she found me attractive Mr. Weasley. That is not your concern."

"But it is the Headmistress'" Ron announced. He turned around and headed out the doorway. "I don't think so Mr. Weasley. _Stupify_." he directed his wand toward Ron and Ron fell. The teacher then turned on Harry and Ginny. "Come to me Hermione. I am only going to erase their memories. I will not hurt them. Come to me."

And before Harry or Ginny could stop her, she did.

"_Stupify_." the deranged Professor shouted again. Ginny watched as Harry fell. She dropped to her knees beside him. She knew she should pull out her wand on him or run for safety. But Hermione was now hanging off the Potions Master's shoulder and half in front of him. Harry must have realized that if he threw a spell at the man, Hermione would likely take the brunt of it. "_Stupify_." he shouted at her.

Harry's head was pounding. He felt like he drank too much mead. He opened his eyes to find Ginny's wide, blinking eyes directly above his own.

"Hello Harry." she whispered.

"Hello love. What time is it?"

"I don't know. Ron is still sleeping though. It can't be that late."

Harry grinned at her. He lifted his hand to pull her hair out of her eyes and brush it over her shoulder. His hand grazed her cheek and he saw her flinch. "What the hell happened to your face?"

00000

"What is your progress?" his voice rasped.

"It has worked out as planned my Lord. Weasley is trying to figure out how it is done and Potter is obsessed with his girlfriend and stopped snooping. He spends all of his time with her. There is talk of special rings that make his feelings unstable."

"You have done well at your task then. About these rings, they would not happen to have the protection spell on them would they?"

"I am not sure my Lord. It is most likely."

"Of course it is most likely you foolish parasite. I would not have mentioned it otherwise. I want an answer. You will leave the plan alone now and focus on what is going on with Potter's rings. I want to know his next move and I want to know if he was stupid enough to use that spell. If he was, then he is mine. Attack the girl, we get him."

"I will find out Lord."

"You had better find out soon or you will meet with an unfortunate accident next time I summon you."

Professor Alexander Danes bowed to his Lord and vanished.

Ginny stared at Harry from across the main common room table. "I think that we should try the forbidden forest for the Horcruxes Harry."

"Why? What do you think is out there?"

"I don't know but maybe the Centaurs know. We could get Hagrid to take us. I really think it is worth a shot. Don't you?"

Harry stared at his fiancée. It was true that he hadn't even thought about entering the forbidden forest. It was close to winter now and the students would all be going home for vacation. Since the last Qudditch game, he hadn't thought of much else but killing Voldemort. After all, killing Voldemort just made his Ginny that much more safe.

Hermione was still a threat but Ron said that he thought Danes was controlling her through a potion. Ron spent nearly every minute observing Hermione when she was around, and researching her "symptoms" when she was not. The students of Hogwarts were actually calling him the new Hermione with all the time he spent in the library.

That left Harry and Ginny to their own devices. Harry had concluded that Ginny would be safe from Danes because he considered Danes a threat. So therefore, whenever Danes did something Harry thought he should not do, to, or around, his Ginny, she was instantly transported to him.

Ginny for the most part, bore with that interruption in her life for the freedom it offered her. Neither Harry, nor Ron, were following her around anymore, and she was able to hang out with any of her friends. Well, except for Hermione.

The entire Slytherin house started to take pleasure in tormenting her, just to see if she would disappear to Harry's side. Because there was no apparating inside the Hogwarts grounds, this was a marvel to watch and every student, and even a few teachers, wondered how it was possible.

Harry and Ginny headed down to Remus' office later that day.

"I don't know Harry." The professor said. "I think you need some sort of proof that it could be worth while to our cause before we send an entire team into the forbidden forest. Do you even have a clue what you are looking for?"

"Well, Ginny just thought it might help. Maybe someone from the Houses hid something in the forest that nobody has found. Maybe Voldemort would think it was the last place we would look, it being on Hogwarts grounds and all. He did spend a lot of time in the forest my first year."

"We couldn't lose anything Professor." Ginny commented.

Remus took a sip from his tea cup and set it down. He studied Harry, and then Ginny. Harry wanted to kill the man for looking at her. Nobody should have that right. But, he remained silent about it because he needed Remus' help in this. He would just have to hold Ginny for a few hours later so that she knew she was his. He needed to hold her to prove that he loved her more then Remus could.

Remus broke Harry's thoughts. "I still think you need something more to go on. That forest is dangerous. The last three times the ministry sent anyone in there to discover its wonders, someone ended up hurt or worse. I don't think it is a good idea at all."

"Moody might think otherwise."

"Moody is on a form of Order probation for allowing you to cast that spell to those rings. He cannot agree to anything you or anyone has in mind concerning the well being of you and Ginny for the time being. Any decisions or comments about your safety has to be approved by a majority vote of the Order until the war is over or he is going to be out of any Order business. He cannot be of any help to you Harry. I think it is best that we all just keep searching."

"But Sir," Ginny began, "there might be some creature in that forest we could question. Maybe one saw something when Voldemort was living there. Those creatures know everything about their forest."

"Ginny they have been questioned before with no results. Just give it up. Hermione told me of a possible Horcrux a while back. Have you gotten anywhere with it?"

"No Sir. We haven't really looked into it after Hermione started losing her mind."

"Yes I noticed that about her. She has changed hasn't she? Well, that is what being a teenager does to you I guess." Remus sighed. "I wish you luck with it and keep me posted." He stood from his chair and started toward the door, "I have a teacher's meeting in a few minutes and I'd like to prepare. Have fun with the rest of your weekend, okay?"

"Alright." Harry stood from his chair and pulled a stunned Ginny from hers. He gripped her hand as they headed down the hall. Neither of them spoke until they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Harry, I think we should do it anyway. We should at least question the creatures there. Maybe we could find something out that the Order or the Ministry hasn't found out yet."

"We will leave tonight."

Ginny, stunned at his quick agreement, turned to stare at him. For a moment they both just stood in front of the portrait. Harry staring strait ahead with his chiseled features in a bunch, as if he were fighting with himself. Ginny, staring at him with wonder on her face and concern at his obvious battle.

She reached her hand up to cradle his cheek in her palm. "Harry what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Harry flinched from her touch. Ginny, even more worried now, turned so that she was standing in front of him. She looking into his eyes and that was when she felt it. The pull of him. The complete and utter need to be connected with him. She stretched her arm up palm outward and placed her hand over his racing heart.

Harry had had enough. He knew they needed to get into the common room but for the life of him he couldn't remember how. He felt Ginny's heat around him as though she herself were a pool of water. He longed to swim in her embrace. He wanted her so badly. When she spoke he thought he'd heard nothing sweeter. On some level, he felt the urgent need to whisk her away from curious eyes before they got swept away in the hall. Right when he had come to the firm conclusion that she needed to be protected before he could touch her at all, she touched him. And he melted on the spot.

"Ginny." Harry growled. He grabbed her to him and she came willingly. Their kiss made the fat lady blush. Though neither of them noticed nor would have cared. Harry lifted Ginny and pressed her back against the wall to the fat lady's right. Ginny wrapped her thighs around Harry's waist and continued devouring him.

It wasn't until they heard a loud cough and Harry felt a hard pat on his shoulder, that he realized they were being watched. When he was settled down enough to be satisfied with just carrying Ginny and giving her an occasional peck on the lips, he noticed that Neville and Luna were standing directly behind them. Luna carried a look of curiosity, as though they were an oddity, and Neville looked like he was about to burst from embarrassment.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, it's just that you are blocking the entrance and I need to get something for Luna. Besides," he straitened his stance, " you are not allowed to make out in the halls. If I catch you again, I will have to take points. Please don't make me take points from my own house."

Ginny could see how difficult it was for Neville to have to appear tough around his friends. She decided that since she'd gotten what she was after anyway, she could be nice to him. "It's okay Neville. You will never have to see that again. Right Harry?" she inquired. Harry kissed her neck and murmured an agreement. Ginny squirmed in his hold. "Harry stop." she squealed when he started searching for that sensitive spot on her neck that was guaranteed to make a liar out of her as far as what she promised Neville was concerned.

"I have seen many animals mate before." Luna commented. "I have seen humans making out too." she tilted her head to the side in a thoughtful gesture. "I don't think I have ever seen this kind of need in a human before though. You two aren't turning into animals are you? I mean, humans are animals but I'm talking about the four legged kind. I once read about a potion that gave humans that carnal need that animals have to procreate. You didn't take it did you?"

"No." Harry growled, still trying to find that spot.

"No Luna. It is just the rings. I was around another male too long for Harry to handle. This is just what has been happening with these damned rings now a days. Haaarrryyyyy…" she squealed again.

"Come on Luna." Neville mumbled. He grabbed her hand and literally pulled her through the portrait hole before he had to take house points.

That night Harry and Ginny left Ron sleeping as they snuck out under Harry's old cloak.

…

Alexander could only be thankful to the power of the spell Harry Potter had cast. If not for that power, both he and his little girlfriend would have realized they were being followed a long time ago. As it was, they were too wrapped up in each other to even notice he was a short distance behind.

The trees up ahead thrashed together in the wind, causing several leaves to fall. Bats flew overhead, adding to the night's atmosphere. Potter and Weasley were sneaking low to the ground now. The half giant's light was on in his cabin and they obviously did not want the beast to know they were outside.

What were they doing heading to the forest? He hadn't a clue. But, Alexander figured, if they were stupid enough to go alone, then it would be the perfect time to create an accident for the Weasley girl and capture Potter for the Dark Lord. If the Dark Lord decided to leave them be for now, then he would at least be able to take house points and give them detention.

Clutching the charm around his neck, instantly took him to his master.

"What brings you here Danes?" The Dark Lord turned his back to him the moment he appeared and waved the other Death Eaters from the room with a flick of his wrist. He then sat in a worn chair before the burning fire.

The room he had acquired for his stay was clean and obviously lived in. Alexander mused that the owners of the house had generously given their homes and their lives to the Dark Lord and his followers. "Potter and the girl are alone in the forest." he answered. "I wondered if you would like me to bring them to you."

"And the other two? Weasley and Granger?"

"Weasley is in his bed and Granger is in mine."

"You have touched her?"

"No my Lord. As were your wishes I have not. But Weasley thinks she chose me over him and is still trying to _save_ her. This keeps him distracted."

"Good. Do not get caught with the girl or you will have betrayed me. And do not touch her. I have plans for that one. Potter will have plans for her when I am through with him."

"I understand."

"You had better. Attack Potter and bring the girl to me. I do not care how you do it but make sure the school does not know. I want them both alive."

"Yes, my Lord."

Alexander knew exactly what to do. He went to Hogsmead to get a few friends and immediately headed to the forest. When he found them, they were talking to a Centaur. He knew he would have to wait until the creature left. There was no way to attack and keep it quiet if one of the forest creatures was attacked. They could not fail to capture Miss Weasley. If they did, Alexander did not want to think of it.

Harry listened to Ginny ask questions of the Centaur. He had a bad feeling in his gut. For a while now, he felt like Ginny was in danger. It could be that they were in a dangerous forest but he did not think so. She was near him the entire time. In fact, the minute she tried to touch the Centaur in a show of thanks for his cooperation, she had, like a magnet, been pulled back to his side.

Ginny was getting really sick of this. She loved Harry but if he did not do something about this spell, then she _was_ going to leave him. She would cut the damn thing off her finger herself if she could. All she had wanted to do was thank the Centaur for answering her questions. What was so dangerous about that? She smiled at the creature and glared at Harry.

The Centaur warned them to leave the forest before leaving them. Harry promptly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Harry this has got to stop."

"What are you talking about? Come on, let's get back to the castle. I don't want you hurt. This was a bad idea."

"_That _is what I am talking about. I have had enough of this." Ginny yanked herself out from under his arm and stood to face him. That was, tried to face him. The minute she did so, the stupid rings had other ideas. Now she was wrapped in both his arms. "I want you to take the rings off Harry." she whispered. "I hate them."

"Never. I can't take them off until the war is over. You know that Ginny."

Harry could not believe that Ginny was acting like this again. Of course she hated them. She had repeatedly told him that she could care of herself. But until she became a part of his life it was not her they wanted. It was always him. Somehow, he had survived them this long, but she being his weakness. He could not allow her to be in any danger. Why couldn't she just accept that?

Harry loved Ginny too much to make her upset by rejecting her. It had hurt him to see her that depressed. He'd told her in the beginning he didn't want her in his life if she couldn't accept his protection. And now, she was rejecting his solution to their problem even though she wanted to be with him. Now that he had these rings, she was safe. She could be with him. What didn't she understand?

"You, you decided this for me." she continued, "I hate that you think that I can't protect myself. So I was a little too trusting in first year. I was 'eleven', of course I was trusting. I can take care of myself now Harry and the fact that you put a spell on these rings makes me feel like you don't know that. It makes me feel like you don't know me at all." she was so angry her stomach clenched. "Now let me go!" Ginny forced herself out of his arms again. "If you pull me back Harry so help me Merlin I _will not _marry you." she shouted into the forest.

Ginny's words were too dangerous to ponder, Harry thought. Merlin she drove him to distraction.

Something akin to clapping whispered among the wind. Ginny craned her neck to get a clearer sound. She heard slow, rhythmical echoes, the base of which, did not sound too far away from where they stood. And damned if Harry didn't think that too, was dangerous. She glared at him one final time when he wrapped an arm around her waist and thrust his wand arm into the night. She was scared, but she still hated that Harry felt her tremble. She slowly brought her wand up to his arm's level.

Thrusting her behind him, Harry took a step foreword.

Death Eaters. There _had_ to be Death Eaters the minute she told Harry she could take care of herself. What a way to prove it. Whoever decided to play with her life really needed to stop. If they didn't she was liable to hunt them down and hex them something fierce.

"Ginny stay behind me." Harry hissed. Yeah, like that was going to happen. She deliberately took a step foreword before those damned rings worked their magic and placed her directly behind him again. Harry grunted but didn't show any other reaction to her show of defiance. His entire concentration now was getting them both out alive. And she agreed at once that her attention needed to be there too.

"So, what do we have here?" One Death Eater asked another.

"We have Potter and, is that red hair? I guess you must be part of the Weasley broad." a distinct feminine tone replied.

She and Harry said nothing. If they truly were not sure of who she was and who she was to Harry, then she wanted to keep it that way.

"Okay enough of this." yet another Death Eater growled.

This voice, they recognized.

Ginny was pulled foreword immediately and Harry wrapped a protective arm around her. For the first time this night, she didn't mind in the least. "Professor Danes?" she questioned in a strangled voice.

The Death Eater removed his hood. Indeed, it was him. The teacher she had come to trust. Harry had been right all along. Maybe she did need him. Hermione, oh Merlin. "What have you done to Hermione?" she demanded, feeling Harry's arm tighten around her.

"That, Weasley, is none of your business." With that he raised his arm and shouted "_Flipendo."_

Harry immediately pushed them both to the ground and shouted "_Conjunctivitis"_

Harry's curse hit his mark and caused Professor Danes to call on the attack. The four remaining Death Eaters rushed them. Ginny let out a stream of cures at them. Anything from _Confundus _and _Expelliarmus _to_ Tarantallegra._

Unfortunately, every time she was getting ready to cast her spell on an opponent, she was transferred next to Harry's side. Twice, it even knocked them both to the ground.

She'd just heard Harry shout _Impedimenta _when she saw a Death Eater who had hidden behind a thick tree. She turned to that Death Eater and blocked the curse sent their way. Ginny looked to Harry to make sure he was alright. It seemed that he was wrapped up in a fist fight with the only Death Eater standing. The one he had rendered blind.

Ginny snuck away from him and his furious punches, and started aiming curses at the tree. The Death Eater was still hiding but Ginny knew he was there. She shouted at him and tried to call him out of hiding. She was just not prepared when he did. The man had moved at least three feet from where she had originally seen him and jumped out at her from her left. Harry shouted and she flew to his side.

"_Stupify_" He held his wand high. The Death Eater fell to the ground but not before his own spell hit her. Ginny felt like she was being ripped apart. She grabbed at her stomach and pressed inward but it did no good. The pain came in waves. She could hear Harry calling her name but she could not respond. His arms brought her to the ground but any way he held her caused pain to riddle her insides. Ginny screamed as loud as she could. It would not stop. She was on fire. Her muscles quivered and clenched from the inside out. The last thing she felt before blessed darkness pressed her under, was Harry lifting her into his arms and wind across her face. She silently thanked him for the pain that caused because she could feel the pain dull and her vision going black. The pain was too much. It hurt to badly. It...hurt…

Harry wanted to go back and kill every one of them. He had to rush Ginny to the hospital wing, he knew this, but he did not want to leave those Death Eaters alive. Ginny had hit one of them with a mere tickling curse. She'd hit another with the dancing one. He could still hear the laughter of that woman as he ran back to the castle. Once the curses faded, she and the others would be gone.

At least he had killed Professor Danes. Hermione would no longer be under whatever spell he had cast. The students would be safe from him. Harry glanced down at Ginny. She was unconscious.

He made a vow to himself that he would avenge her. He would protect her better. How dare he be so wrapped up in killing Danes that he had let that Death Eater hurt his Ginny. He _would_ protect her better. She claimed she could take care of herself too. Well, maybe she could. But she would not have to. He loved her and she was his! Only two of her spells had even kept the Death Eaters occupied. It had been his that had rendered the others unconscious, at the very least. She was a lover, not a fighter. She was an angel. His angel.

Harry ran faster. He was completely out of breath by the time he reached the hospital wing. He gently placed his love on a bed and rushed to get Madam Pomfrey.

She immediately summoned the Headmistress, who then sent word to the ministry. By the time the ministry arrived, the living Death Eaters were gone.

Harry had been given chocolate to calm his nerves and Ron had been woken from bed to see his sister when she woke. The other Weasleys were also sent an owl informing them of the night's drama.

"Mr. Potter could you come in please?" Harry stood up at the sound of his name. He rushed to the door at the opportunity to enter the room where Ginny lay resting.

"What is it? Is she okay?" Ron questioned the nurse.

"Yes Miss. Weasley is fine. She just wants to see Mr. Potter right now. When their visit is over I'll send you in." Harry saw Ron nod out of the corner of his vision.

Ginny was sitting up in her bed and smiled at him when she spotted him in the doorway. She looked pale but otherwise in good condition. Still, Harry needed to hear her say it. "Gin? Are you alright?"

Madam Pomfrey closed the door behind him to give them some privacy.

"Thank you for saving me tonight Harry. Madam Pomfrey told me that if you had not been so fast then my heart would have killed me. The Death Eater sent a curse at me that made my muscles burn and my heart pump too fast. She said it is a way of rendering your opponent defenseless. I think the curse was meant for you though. I think I was just in the way."

Seeing the love in her eyes almost did him in. Harry sat in the chair by her bed and rested his head on her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her as far as he could without disturbing her position on the bed. "I'm sorry Ginny. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it from happening. I will do better in the future and they will not get away with this. I promise you that I will find the man who did this and kill him for you."

"No Harry…" she pled.

Harry lifted his head and looked into her eyes. She was so beautiful.

"Please don't go after them. Just stay with me now. I just want you back. Stay with The Order. This was not your fault. It was my stupid idea to go into the forest without The Order anyway. Do you hear me?" she questioned. "This was not your fault."

He nodded that he understood but he really knew it was is fault. Ginny was only in this bed because of him. He had hurt her. If she was happy, then it was his doing. If she was upset, he had upset her. If she was hurt, it was he who hurt her.

"Harry," she hesitated.

Harry noticed that she looked worried now. She looked like she was dieing to tell him something but that she couldn't quite figure out how. "What is it Ginny? What is wrong?"

Still, she was silent. She was biting her lip too. Normally he would have found that endearing, right now, it made him even more worried. Ginny looked like she was scared about how he would react. He had seen the same look the day she had confessed that she loved him for the first time.

"Ginny? Please tell me what is wrong."

"I don't know what to say. I mean, I do. But well," she paused again and took a deep breath. "Harry I am scared. You are so possessive lately and I know it is the rings. I know why we wear them but I am worried that you will freak out even more if I tell you."

Harry was silent. He had learned in the past that if he didn't say anything at all, she would eventually say whatever it was anyway. If he egged her on, then she usually shied away from the issue.

"I don't want to just be a possession of yours that you need to keep safe. I want to be your wife. I want to be your equal."

"Ginny you are my equal. You know that don't you? It is just that this war is driving me crazy. You could so easily be hurt. You are my weakness Ginny. I don't want them to kill you."

"I know you love me. And I also know you are scared Harry. If you give me just a little more freedom to be me then I promise you I will wear these awful rings until the war is over."

Harry scowled at that. He knew she didn't like them but the thought of her eventually taking hers off worried him. The spell had protected her so far. What was so wrong with it? In any case, if he wanted to make peace with her then he had to agree. They could always renegotiate later. He nodded.

"Thank you Harry, I love you." she smiled and his stomach did flips. Ginny was so caring. He loved her so much. "I'm pregnant Harry. Madam Pomfrey just told me. Isn't that wonderful?"


	7. Marry Me Now

Chapter Seven

Harry stiffened. No. This could not be happening. It wasn't enough that he had to protect her from Voldemort and his followers. No, fate was cruel. He now had to protect her reputation as well. There was no such thing as a pregnant unmarried witch. In many ways, this world was very different from the Muggle world. But the wedding time was already set. He couldn't marry her until after the war was over. If he did after making his reasons so clear to the public, then what would they think? They would think he had been duped when they found out Ginny was pregnant. She was having a baby! His baby. He was so full of joy that he kissed her.

Harry kissed her so long and hard that by the time the kiss ended the only thing either of them wanted to do was continue it in a more private place. But that was not to be. They would keep the baby a secret and go marry by muggle laws. That way when the world found out he was going to become a father, he could claim the baby as his and they would see it as true. Ginny would not be ostracized. Because they would be married in some form, she would not be disowned by her own kind. He could tell everyone that because his mother had been a Muggle born, he had wanted to honor her by marrying Ginny the Muggle way. Yes, the public would accept that.

Oh Merlin he loved her.

Early that morning after everyone had gone to bed to get the remainder of their night's sleep. Harry snuck Ginny out of the castle once more. But this time, he took her to Muggle London.

00000

"Oh Harry this is just beautiful." Ginny gazed in awe of the quaint little Inn Harry had taken her to. "What are we doing here? And why did we leave? I am sick of you not telling me."

Harry knew that it was time. He checked them into the only room left available, and then herded Ginny up the stairs. Their room was quite small but pleasantly so. Harry had only a moment to look around and notice the quilt was turned down on the bed, before Ginny started poking him in his side.

He glared at her but then sighed. He had kidnapped her. Even if it was under the guise of a spontaneous vacation, "Gin, I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too Harry," she said smiling.

Harry loved her smile. He allowed himself a moment to think of all the ways he could kiss her, before he turned away from the temptation and prepared for her inevitable anger.

"Ginny I really took you away from the school because I wanted to protect you."

He chanced a glance in her direction and saw her frown. Walking to the bed, Harry sat with another sigh. "I don't know what other dangers are at the school and it is safer for you to not be there. The reason we left at night, is because I don't know who to trust anymore and I don't want anyone to know where we are.

"I have placed an untraceable charm on us so that owls will be able to find us but nobody will be able to figure out where we are. I brought you here, so that we could get married." Harry stared at Ginny's expressionless face. She stood where he'd left her, in the middle of the room, as frozen as a Venus statue.

"Bastard."

With that said, Ginny turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She didn't go far. She just needed to think. She set to pacing in the hall outside the door. So help Merlin if Harry followed her.

Marry him in muggle London? Tonight? Tomorrow? He didn't know who he could trust? Of course he could leave her at Hogwarts! Ron was at Hogwarts. He could be trusted! And Hermione…well, she would be back to normal soon. And of course the Headmistress could be trusted. She was part of the Order. And now that Danes was gone…Danes was gone. Harry had killed him. The Headmistress had hired him to begin with. She was part of the Order. She made a mistake. Who else was an undercover spy? Who else was a mistake? Oh Hell, maybe Harry was right.

But marry him? She had planned to anyway. And she was going to be ridiculed for her condition because she wasn't married. Maybe Harry had known that? She didn't know. The way he was now, she wasn't sure if she could ever marry him. But when the war was over, the rings would come off. She had his promise. That could take months yet, she reasoned. But, the baby wouldn't be getting smaller and she was living with him anyway.

At the end of her mental debate, Ginny was still confused. Lowering her head in defeat, she opened the door to their room. Harry was where she had left him. He looked no better then she felt. As a matter of fact, he looked more self assured then she'd ever seen him, yet, he also looked more haggard, more beaten, more…old. He looked up as she walked through the door. They held one another's gaze for a long minute before Ginny nodded. "I agree to marry you here Harry. I still love you. But I don't like you right now."

Harry nodded too. He then rose from the bed and walked over to pull her into his arms. Harry's arms were still the most heavenly thing Ginny had ever felt.

They were married two hours later. It was seven-forty in the morning. Neither one of them had been able to sleep since the curse had left Ginny's body. Though Harry did try to get Ginny to catch a few winks, she only lay prostrate, staring at the ceiling, with Harry in the chair next to the bed. Harry suddenly felt like her jailer.

He had asked her to try to sleep a little, she had tried. When it was obvious to him that they should just get it over with, she had agreed. When he asked if the church adjacent to the Inn would be alright, she'd simply nodded. While he made arrangements, she simply sat. As they took their vows, she somehow managed to get the minister to ask if she was willing. Even her "yes" had sounded forced.

In the end however, Ginny came to him. She held her face up toward his for his kiss, and kissed him with all of the passion that he knew she harbored within her. When they walked back to the Inn as a newly married couple, Ginny leaned into him. Harry wrapped his arm around her as they made their way. He was glad to have his Ginny back. In their room, He told her to get comfortable while he headed toward the restroom.

He came back, and she was asleep.

Harry never knew such contentment and panic at the same time. Ginny was safe, and yet there she lay, as vulnerable as she could be. He lay resting in the single armchair in their tiny room. What would they do now? He knew that he wanted to buy a house for them to stay in. Maybe he would get them a few rooms; a loft perhaps. But that would still leave his enemies free. He couldn't trust anyone, Ron being the sole exception to that.

Ginny couldn't go back to the school. He would have to hire someone to finish her education from their home. Either that or work out something with the Headmistress when this whole thing was finished. But, where to go from there? Buy a home; make sure Ginny stayed inside it, where would he hunt his enemies? Where would he begin? Well, first he had to make everyone think that Ginny had died.

He would go over to the Weasley's home tomorrow and make the announcement. That would keep her safe. If the world thought she was dead, then he would be able to attract all his enemies to him rather than one of his friends. The Weaslys would no longer be a big target for the Death Eaters.

Working it all out in his head, Harry finally was able to relax. He had set his course. First, the whole world would think his Ginny was dead. Then, he would make sure she stayed that way, even if he had to lock her up in the damn house. Maybe, he could put out some speculation that he thought the Death Eaters were responsible. That way, they would come to him all the faster.

Or maybe, he could convince the Death Eaters that he had become like them. Maybe he could get them to take him straight to Voldemort. No, that idea would never work. He needed to think. But first, he needed sleep. Harry quickly reinforced the spells protecting the room from intruders, then slipped into the bed beside his wife.

His wife let out a small murmur and curled into his waiting arms. She was always there for him. He really loved her. He really needed her. He was glad that she loved him to, for Merlin, but she was going to need to love him quite a lot to put up with what he was about to subject her to. He would get her forgiveness for the rings. She would still love him by the time he took them off. Harry reached his hand to stoke her silky hair and prayed that in the end, these cursed rings would not destroy them both.

He could feel a change in himself. He knew it was not good too. He gripped his wife loser to him and placed a hand upon her stomach. He then, finally, slept.

A week had passed since Ginny took her vows. Harry had been extra sweet to her. He was always brushing her hair, nibbling on her at odd moments, and generally waiting on her hand and foot. Ginny was about to sock him. While she appreciated Harry's about face, she still saw his possessiveness.

Harry tried very hard to be his old self, but he only succeeded in creeping her out. He wouldn't allow her to even leave the room. Harry went out every day, and came home every night, without even the slightest explanation. This inn had become Ginny's only friend. While Harry was gone, she would sneak out and speak with the owners, the visitors, anyone who would keep her sanity.

Sitting at the small desk by the window, Ginny wrote. Maybe if she could get a letter out to her brother and inform him that not only was she okay, but she was married and pregnant, he would forget his obsession with Hermione and punch Harry in the nose. Merlin knew Harry needed a good punch. And if her brother came here, she could ask him how Hermione was doing. She could hug him and maybe have someone tell her that they loved her whom she might actually believe.

Not, necessarily, that she didn't believe Harry anymore. She just needed a little TLC that didn't scare her. She was tired of sitting at the front of this roller coaster. When she finished with her letter to Ron, she started one to her parents. Harry had expressly forbidden letters. He told her that she couldn't write any on the off chance that the letters might give away her whereabouts and bring the scary Death Eaters to her door. Ginny hurried with her current letter in a silent rebellion.

And of course, she thought, this was the one day Harry would come home early.

Ginny scrambled from her seat and gathered her parchments. "H-Harry!" she stammered. Her husband did not look too happy with the damning evidence of her disobedience. Ginny glared at him for good measure and started rolling her letter to Ron, tying it with a ribbon before clutching it to her chest. "What are you doing here so early?"

Harry moved from his position in the doorway to her hastily prepared mess on the desk. He picked up her incomplete letter to her parents and read what little she'd written. "I came home early, because my ring was glowing. Apparently that means that you are not following my orders with the express knowledge that you are breaking rules. This is a new development."

"How dare you!" Ginny shrieked, snatching her letter out of his hand. "Your 'orders' are ridiculous and getting out of hand." he raised an eyebrow. "Ginny don't leave the room, Ginny don't make a phone call, as if I would know how! Ginny, no letters. How am I supposed to live like this?"

"You are supposed to live. That is the point. You and the baby are alive. As long as you listen to me you will stay alive. I'm hunting Death Eaters every day in order to keep you safe."

"Harry this is ridiculous. If you want me to stay safe, and not hate you while doing it, then let me go home. My mum would be the best person to help me while I'm pregnant and you know it. At least at the Burrow I'll have my family with me. I will have people who care about me to talk to. I would be able to go outside."

If possible, Harry looked even more mad. She sat in the chair again. As much as Ginny hated having him tower over her, she needed to sit before she outright passed out. Harry, seemingly sensing he was too close, turned and sat on the bed. He placed his head in his hands and his shoulders shuddered. If Ginny hadn't seen the fury plain on his face, she would have thought him to be crying.

"Ginny I am your family. I have been taking care of you and the baby. I have been here to talk to you. You just haven't talked to me. In fact, you have said exactly thirty-six words to me before today. The problems you think you have, you don't."

"You just don't get it. I miss my family, Harry. I miss my brothers and my parents. I am missing out on their good natured 'Ginny's getting fat' jokes. I want to go home and visit with them at least. I love them like you love me. How would you feel if I hadn't seen you since last summer?"

Harry paused. Ginny guessed she may have finally gotten through to him. "I would feel like you had died, just as they do." he muttered.

"What do you mean 'just as they do'?"

"They think you have died. The whole wisarding world thinks you have died. I made sure it was in the paper that on our muggle wedding night, you had been killed by the remnants of a curse that had side effects. I made sure that they all think you died. This way, the Death Eaters have nobody to hold against me. They are running scared of me because in my grief over you, I am hunting them in earnest. They are also coming at me in force because they have no one else with which to use against me. It is a good plan. Your family is being left alone."

"E-Everyone thinks I'm dead?" she stammered. Ginny couldn't quite believe it. She didn't want to believe it. Her insides felt like they were on fire, her throat was closing up, and she felt dangerously close to tears.

"Ginny…" Harry gasped out, holding his midsection. It must be a new thing with the rings. He not only knew when she is acting out, he could feel what she was feeling. Well good, let him feel. Let him suffer as she was suffering. Maybe she would get her Harry back. He could feel if she was in pain, and he well deserved to. Ginny stood and walked to the bathroom, she closed herself in just in time to hear Harry's sob.

The only thought on her mind now, was how to get her one saved and now hidden letter, off with an owl as soon as possible. Her emotions would be a great distraction. The damn ring could glow all it wanted to and Harry would never notice it when he is in a state of constant, hormonal depression.

That left Ginny with a bit of planning to do. How could she commit some self harm, without hurting the baby? All she knew was, she was going to get Harry back for killing her.

Eerily, she drew her eyes to the razors sitting in the corner of the shower, and formulated a plan.

Slowly, and somewhat guiltily, she edged her way over to the tub and pocketed one of the razors. She knew how to get out of this mess. It would be a long shot, but if she could make Harry come to his senses with her overwhelming pain, then it might be worth it. She would get the rings off, she would go to her family, and she would hope in time, that Harry would follow. A sane man. But first, she had to kill her baby like Harry killed her. Maybe with the death of their child, she would drive him to breaking point and bring him to his senses.

When Ginny left the bathroom, Harry was gone.

Ginny eased herself onto the bed and broke the razor. She palmed the blade and lay down on the bed. She could blame the insanity of her plan on the rings, on Harry even, but she knew the truth. She had just gone off the deep end of this little game. She was tired of being Harry's posession. She wasn't even sure if she still loved the old Harry. That might just be a figmant of her imagination.

She would even go so far as to say she was to the point of doing anything to get out of her abusive relationship. And this was abuse, no matter how many times she had tried to write it off as anything other. Whether it was the rings or not, Ginny wanted her current relationship to die. She ran the blade along her palm, loving the cold metal and sharp edge. He wanted her to die did he? He wanted her to stay safe by telling those she loved and trusted, that she had died? Well how would he feel learning that she was no longer pregnant? Could she really do this?

Ginny stood once more and retrieved the letter that she'd hidden. At the end, she hastily scribbled a PS to her brother.

'_Ron, please hurry here. Harry is not Harry anymore. I don't know who he is right now. I am scared that we will never get our Harry back. I am a prisoner here. I am not dead_.'

She signed it quickly and rolled the parchment to shove it in it's hiding spot. She wasn't foolish enough to think that just because Harry wasn't in the room with her, that he'd forgotten the letters. He may have warded the doors against her leaving and she did not want to trigger anything to bring him back.

He was so mad. She now had to worry about physical abuse. He may not be to that point yet, but she remembered everything Remus had said about the rings. First came the possessiveness and jealousy, then came the passion. She remembered mostly how he'd said that this would end. They would destroy one another. She couldn't let that happen.

Harry wasn't evil, but somehow, evil was in him. The spell would not have these side effects otherwise.

Then Ginny had an idea. She would wait until night, and she would wait until Harry was asleep. She would charm him to sleep deeply, then call for the night bus. The night bus would take her to the nearest owlry and she could post her letter. She could even make it back in time before Harry suspected a thing.

Ron would come for her then. She would go with her brother to the Burrow, and she would stay with her parents for the holidays. Christmas was in three days. It was hard to believe that she hadn't seen them in three months, with the exception of McGonagall's office. She missed her Mum's puddings. She missed home. Ginny just wished things were back to normal and she could enjoy life again.

She lay back down on the bed and took a much needed nap.

Ginny had no idea how long she'd slept, but she felt more rested now that she had direction, then she'd had in a long time. It was dark in the room, signifying nighttime.

Harry lay breathing heavily beside her. Ginny took the moment to stare at his beautiful features. His hair was darker and more untamed than ever at night. His bare chest rising and falling with each heavy breath he took. Ginny wanted to kiss him but didn't dare. All of her feelings for the Harry she wanted back came coursing though her like a spitfire within her gut.

She lay back, resting her head on her pillow once more. With a sigh of doubts, Ginny raised her hand and looked long and hard at the source of her troubles. It glittered like every false beauty would.

Her determination renewed, Ginny slid her hand to the inside pocket of her robe and grasped the tiny blade. This was the point of no return.

"I'm sorry Harry." she whispered.

Ginny pulled her robes around her waist and ran the blade over her skin, drawing blood. With her wand, she increased the blood and induced the pain. Her body began to cramp. Her stomach was sore. She waited until she couldn't hold it in any longer, and then she started crying in earnest.

Harry awoke in pain. His stomach hurt so badly, and he thought he may have to throw up. Beside him, Ginny lay rolling from side to side. Her lip bloody from being chewed on, her eyes leaking tears of pain. She was gripping her midsection. Worse of all, she was bleeding.

"Ginny!" he cried out. Harry never knew such fear. His Ginny was not only losing his baby, she had been trying to keep it to herself. Quickly, Harry tuned out the pain in his own body, and grasped for hers. Ginny was openly crying now, Harry knew just how intense his pain was, hers was real, hers was worse.

Pushing her robes up as far as he could, Harry gripped the sheet in both hands and pressed it against her, keeping a steady pressure, to stop the bleeding. "Shhh," he soothed. He ran his hand along her brow. "Ginny baby, please look at me. It's going to be alright. I won't let you ever hurt again. I will keep you safe. Let me make it better. Shhh," Harry rubbed her cheek with his palm as he increased the pressure of the cloth.

Ginny looked like death. She was sobbing and pale. She held her stomach as if she could keep their child inside that way. Of all the things to cause her pain, Harry had not anticipated this. He was not prepared. His poor Ginny. Hidden in the bloody cloth, his ring glowed.

Ginny felt like the worst type of person. She hated doing this to Harry. She knew it was the only way, but she still hated the deception. Her body was on fire. Her stomach was cramping badly. It felt like indigestion on steroids. She hurt for Harry, for their lost dreams. She dreaded the day he realized the truth.

When the cramps started to ease, and Harry was able to calm her down some, he took the sheet from her, and went to start a bath. He looked like he wanted to cry too. Ginny buried her face in her hands.

"Hey." she heard Harry whisper. "It's okay Ginny. This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault."

Ginny wanted to die right then and there. Suddenly she was floating. Harry carried her over to the tub and placed her in the heated, soothing, water. "I love you Ginny."

Ginny watched him sit on the toilette and place his head into his strong, rough hands. "I love you too Harry."

She wasn't sure if he heard the words, he didn't respond. Ginny kept watching him as she sat there. Slowly but surely, a tear leaked around his palm and pooled to the bottom of his hand. Harry didn't even notice. Ginny watched it until it hit the tile floor.

She suddenly wasn't so sure she could leave him.

When Harry had gained some of his composure back, he went to the linens closet and pulled out a wash cloth. He then knelt beside his Ginny and bathed her body. Slowly, he trailed the cloth down her cheeks to rid her of her tears, then he dipped it into the water and began at her shoulders. He ran the cloth over each breast, thinking of his baby all the while, before he managed to cleanse her of the ruminants of their child. Ginny didn't say a word. He wondered how long it would take her to come to terms with it.

She hadn't been pregnant long, and they had known about the baby for a little more than a week. But Harry knew it would take him quite a while to get over losing this child.

Harry left the room for a moment after he was done bathing her, and then came back. Ginny pulled the plug on the tub, and Harry dried her off. She couldn't look at his grief-stricken face any longer. Instead, Ginny watched his big hands as they handled her body. Those hands she was so sure would hurt her one day. This was a good thing, she thought. She was going home and Harry would then become normal again. This was necessary, she lectured herself.

It still didn't stop the pain of loss that she felt. Harry would no longer love her. He would no longer trust her. This whole time, he had been the Harry of old. At his command, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted and carried her to the newly cleaned bed.

For old times sake, Ginny kissed his neck, then allowed her body to be placed in the very center of the bed. He kissed her hand and reached to pull the desk chair to the side of the bed. No words were spoken. No words were needed at the moment. They were sad. They both needed comfort.

Harry rested his head against the high back of the chair. Ginny stared at his hard, ravaged, face as it fell into a troubled slumber.

'Point of no return, point of no return…' she repeated in her head. When she heard Harry's deep breathing, she eased herself over the opposite side of the bed and reached for her wand. Whispering ing a spell, she watched Harry's body slump further in the chair. Ginny kissed Harry's lips one last time, and went for her letter.

She made it on the Night Bus with no more trouble than a guilty conscience. From there she found the nearest Owlery and tied her letter to the bird she deemed the most trustworthy looking. Watching her letter get taken through the night, made Ginny feel more contented relief then she felt she deserved. The ride back to the Inn brooked no troubles, and sneaking into her room wasn't a problem.

Ginny began to wonder if it wasn't all just meant to be. Looking at the glowing ring on Harry's finger, made her have her doubts about that. Harry slept on. Ginny dreaded facing him in the morning, and she dreaded facing him when Ron got there.

Would he let her leave? She hoped so, and yet, a part of her hoped he'd fight for her. A part of her hoped that he would make her stay under his thumb until the day she died. She was loved there. A part of her felt loved. That terrified her.

A loud bang woke Ginny. She felt groggy this morning. Quite a contrast to how peacefully she'd slept previously. She shook her head to clear it and heard Ron before she saw him.

"Oh Ginny," he gasped. "Oh Ginny."

Ginny eased herself into a sitting position before her full cognition returned to bulldoze her over. She gripped Ron when he was within reach and hugged him as hard as she could. He hugged her fiercely, then he gentled, running his hands over the planes of her face, through her hair. They had both forgotten Harry until Ginny was levitated to his side. Harry was standing with his arm around Ginny's waist and a wand pointed at Ron before either of the two realized their carelessness.

"Don't touch my wife." he growled.

"Harry, it's Ron. He's your friend. He's my brother. Remember you trust him?" Ginny soothed. Harry pushed her roughly behind his back. "How did you find us? Are you waiting for backup? Merlin's balls I'll kill every last one of you Death Eaters! Who are you? Are you really Ron Weasley, or are you a nutter following a dead man?"

"_Stupify_!" Ron cried. Harry fell to the ground.

"Ron." Ginny rushed into his arms. Ron grabbed her wrist and started to drag her from the room, Ginny yanked to stop him. "We can't just leave him there. What if he gets sore. What if he wakes up soon and follows us?"

Ron's face grew red, but he obliged her worries by carrying Harry's body to the bed. He then muttered a spell that would keep Harry asleep and dreaming for at least a few days. Ginny conjured some food that wouldn't parish and left it on the side table for when he woke. "I'm sorry Harry." She hiccupped through fresh tears.

Ron held out his hand for her, and she took it this time. They walked out of the Inn together.

It didn't take them long at all to find a secluded spot somewhere where Ron could Apparate them both to the Burrow.

They landed easily in the family room. Molly Weasley, upon seeing her daughter alive and apparently very well, started yelling at her. "…how could you…I was so…never disappear from school like that again…you will never…" she said around hugs and kisses. Ginny couldn't stop from crying at the sense of home she needed so much.

After hugging every family member staying at the Burrow for the holidays, Ginny burst into exhausted tears and sank to the couch. She didn't have the energy to sob. She didn't have the energy to laugh. She just cried, her mum held her through it all. She hadn't felt this happy in a long while.

"Baby?" Her mother asked. Ginny looked around the room at the nervous but curious faces of her brothers and dad. Then she closed her eyes. She couldn't not tell them, but she really didn't want to go into that much detail right now.

There was one thing she could tell them though. Something that would make her mum happy. At least, she hoped so. She was still too young, but somehow, looking around the room, she knew she would still be accepted.

"I have something to tell you all." she began, sitting foreword on the couch, and glaring at her brothers to bring some levity to the situation, "You are going to be uncles soon so if I find anyone playing a trick on me, trying to scare me, or eating my cereal, I'm going to write them off and I won't let my baby see that brother until he grows up and gets some manners. Herumph."

Ginny sank her back into the sofa again and closed her eyes for effect, leaving only enough room to see their reactions.

"I'll kill 'im" Fred shouted. 'Where is he? -Why did you disappear from Hogwarts? ,,,and why aren't you dead?"

"Yes, what happened?" Charlie seconded.

So much for her distraction, Ginny thought. Her brothers all sat on the edge of their chairs. Her father stood leaning against the stairway. None of them seemed overly happy or even concerned about her news. Ginny glanced at her mum, and sighed at her look of disapproval and silent appraisal.

"Okay, fine. Well, Harry thought that it was too dangerous to be at Hogwarts. We traveled to muggle London to get away from everything. We got married at the church there a little bit away…."

"It's true?" her mother shouted. "You got married and we weren't there? And in muggle London to boot! What were you thinking Ginevera? Don't you think I would have liked to have been there? What about your father and brothers? We have family…"

"Molly let her finish the story," her father commanded. That was the first time Ginny had seen any real emotion out of her dad since she'd arrived. The fact that it was to reprimand her mother, made her worry all the more.

"Okay," she continued slowly, "blimey, as I said, we got married in a church there. It was because of the baby. Harry didn't want anything bad to be said about me but we couldn't marry by the Ministry."

"Why did you not tell anyone you were going?" Bill ran his hand through his hair and eased back into his seat as though exhausted.

Ginny snuck a glance at her dad to make sure he wasn't going to yell at Bill, then answered, "It was very sudden. I didn't even know why we'd left until we were almost in front of the church…Harry changed…He is meaner than I've ever seen him. He.."

"Did he hurt you?" her dad growled. Ginny had never seen this side of her father before. Startled, she shook her head.

"No he hasn't hurt me. It's just that I think the power on these rings is stronger now and that is making him more possessive than ever. It started the night we found out about the baby. Since then, I not only teleport to his side, but his ring glows when I do something he thinks is dangerous. I had to fake a miscarriage and Ron knocked him out with a spell so that I could get away. The ring glowed because I wrote a letter to Ron. Harry wasn't even there; but because I wasn't supposed to be writing letters, his ring glowed and he came back early."

"You are not going back to him Ginny." her father announced in finality.

"I don't plan to." she replied. Ginny reached over for her mum's hand and squeezed gratefully when she clung.

Ginny stared at her brothers in stony silence. Fred and George sat on the opposite couch with equal glares on their faces. Bill sat in a chair to their right, Charlie sat in a chair to their left. Ginny frowned at them for being mad at her. It wasn't her fault after all, that Harry lost his mind.

"Why did he fake your death?" Came Ron's quiet voice. Ginny searched the room for her youngest brother.

Standing in the shadow of the family clock, Ron looked meaner and madder than her other brothers and father combined. His arms were crossed over his chest and his shoulders hunched ever so slightly in his 'I'm intimidating and you can't do anything about it' stance. Ginny couldn't make fun of him for it either, because in the rare occasion that Ron did use his intimidation stance, she really was intimidated.

She swallowed the tears clogging her throat, and gained courage from her mum's hand squeezing hers, "I didn't know about any of his plans. I didn't know that I was supposed to be dead until I wrote to you." she told Ron. "I lived in the room at the Inn and the guests there were the only people I talked to other than Harry. I am sure I wasn't even supposed to talk to them. The fact that Harry didn't know means that the rings only just started glowing."

"It is part of the spell." her dad grunted. "The rings have learned you both. They know what Harry doesn't want you to do and they can read emotions of guilt. You have had them on too long Ginny. Things will still get worse. We don't know how long the rings can stay on someone corrupt and not kill them. Harry is corrupt."

Ginny knew that there was a problem from the beginning, but to hear her father state so bluntly that Harry was the problem made her shiver.

"We have only had one other case of corrupt rings last as long as yours has. Alistair Moody informed me just yesterday that the next stage in this process has him feeling any pain you feel. If you are upset, he feels it. If you scrape your arm, he'll feel it."

"That has already happened. He feels what I feel already."

Her dad nodded. "After this stage, the ring will make you go to his side with his merest thought. As they grow more powerful, the rings will still glow every time you do something he doesn't want, but you will also pass out in the process, effectively stopping you from doing it." her dad paused. Ginny could tell that the next phase was something worse than she could imagine. "Ginny, that is the furthest we have on the rings. The only other witch who's been this far along, stopped loving her husband, and the ring came off. He was in the room when it happened and he killed her."

Next to her, her mother took in a sharp breath. "Arthur that will not happen to our Ginny. We have to go to Harry and take him into custody or something. We have to make sure that Ginny stays safe. He wouldn't hurt her would he? This is Harry!"

"He faked her own death." Charlie stated. "Even if he didn't want to hurt her, he hurt us."

Ginny ignored her brother and watched the exhausted stance of her father. "We can't take Harry into custody Molly," his voice rattled. "He has done nothing wrong for one thing. For another, if he goes into custody, then Voldemort will thrive. If there is one thing I know, it's that since Harry and Ginny left Hogwarts, the number of Death Eater attacks has gone down drastically. Harry's insanity has helped us."

"At the cost of Ginny. I will not let him have her for the greater good Arthur." Ginny's mother held so tightly to her daughter's hand that Ginny knew her fingers would break.

She eased her mum's grip with her other hand and stood. "I'm going up to my room to rest. Come and get me when the Christmas cheer starts." Slowly, she made her way around her family and up the stairs. Ginny avoided looking anyone in the eyes. She avoided George's outstretched hand. She made it up to her room, lay in her cold bed, and thought about Harry.


	8. Christmas Love

Chapter Eight

Ginny woke as a heavy weight rested on her churning stomach. She lifted her lids to a face she hadn't realized would be sharing her Christmas. Hermione moved her hand in slow circles over her still flat stomach. Ginny really wished she would stop. She knew that moving would make her feel more ill than she already did, but she wanted to thrust her friend away with every force she had. Instead, Ginny pursed her lips in a Weasley way that mimicked her mum, "HermIonE" her growl should have done the trick, but Hermione had obviously taken leave of her senses.

"Oh Ginny I'm so glad you're up! I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me. I was under both a spell and a potion. And when they both wore off, you and Harry had already left. I had such a time convincing Ron that I still love him. Apparently whatever I had done while under the Professor's influence was the talk of the school. Ron and I decided to take a break for a while until we figure things out. I am so happy for you though, about your baby…"

"HerMIonE," Ginny tried again, "get your hand off me."

Hermione must have realized the problem then. She hopped off the bed in all haste, and backed up. "What can I get you? A basin? Water? Should you have some toast?"

"Get out." In half a second, she obeyed. As the door opened, the smell of her mother's cooking infiltrated her room. Ginny groaned. The usual hunger for the food only turned into forty minutes in the loo. Ginny was thankful for whatever Hermione said to her mum to keep her from being interrupted too. She guessed she owed Hermione for that. The last thing she wanted was her first bathroom experience to be with her mum holding her hair and Fred and George rooting her on. It just figured that she had to be sick on the eve of Christmas.

Feeling weak but better, Ginny showered and dressed. She made her way to the kitchen, hoping that she wouldn't disgrace herself in front of her family, and she suspected, a few ministry members.

"Ginny-dear," her mum announced. Ginny looked around the table at the many smiling faces and noticed that the only empty spot to sit had a plate of toast on the table in front of it, and happened to be between Ron and her Mum. This was almost worse than her mum holding her hair. She glared at Hermione for telling on her, and took her seat.

"So," Ramus Lupin started, "I hear you are enjoying the beginnings of motherhood…"

Ginny grit her teeth at that opening line and nodded. She didn't feel like talking this morning. She needn't have bothered though because her mum answered for her.

"I got sick every day while carrying Ginny. She didn't like any food I ate but toast."

Ginny looked down at her plate of toast and groaned.

"Just watch," George started, "our little Ginny is going to have twins."

"That's right George." Fred nodded, "and we plan on being the best examples we can be."

Ginny was not up for this. Suddenly, she just laughed as she remembered, the grass was not always greener on the other side.

ooooo

As she suspected it would, Christmas came in a blur. Ron and Hermione fought constantly. Ron was mad that Hermione wouldn't stop lying to him, and Hermione was upset that Ron thought she was lying to him. Ginny was sick mid afternoon Christmas Eve, and again Christmas morning. Nobody mentioned her being ill on Christmas though. The house was filled with Weasleys and witches and wizard friends that her family had adopted as Weasleys.

They ate later than usual due to her condition, and opened presents faster than they had on any other holiday.

They sang and laughed. They even played a game of Quiddich, which Ginny was told she could only watch. It was a perfect day until she and Tonks went for a walk. Sitting there under the tree where Harry had proposed, Ginny started to cry. Tonks just held her.

She missed Harry. She still loved him despite everything and she missed him so much. Ginny clung her her silent companion and just cried.

Harry woke in pain. Using his palms to ease the sleep from his eyes, he sat up in his bed. His first thought was for Ginny, was she okay? Then, it all came back to him. Ginny betray him. She sent the letter to her brother after all. Ron came to get her and she went with him. She left him. She left the safety of the Inn. He would get her back. She could not leave him. The Death Eaters would get to her if they found out she was alive. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Harry opened a pack of crackers and popped one in his mouth.

He formulated a plan.

Standing, Harry walked over to his duffle in the corner of the room, and searched for his vial. He then grinned.

He would find her at the Burrow he knew. Harry wanted her back. He wanted her here with him. Physical contact should break the spell of the potion, but he knew she wanted him. He knew that she was crying for him. If he could get it in her while she wanted him, then physical contact wouldn't be an issue. She would always love him, and she would always be safe.

And then, she was there. Ginny fell to the floor with the force of her crying. She looked up at him, and Harry saw the confusion and panic on her face. He quickly knelt in front of her, and kissed her. Ginny kissed him back. She clung to him. Harry knew that if nothing else, this was the best gift she could have given him. And now he would give her his gift.

Easing from her spent form, Harry silently pulled the cork off the vial. He then kissed Ginny again to keep her in her daze, and dumped the entire vial into her mouth. Ginny started and came violently out of his arms.

"What have you done?" she questioned, shaking with anger and tears.

Harry waited. Had his potion not been brewed right? No, Ron's test proved it was. Then, Ginny ran to him and threw her arms around him. She stroked his hair, devoured his mouth with her own, rubbed him through his robes, she was his. Harry knew he had won the battle of wills. She would never again put herself in an unsafe position. She wanted him.

"Oh Harry," she groaned, sucking on his lower lip. "I love you more than I love anyone. I love you more than my family, more than my very life. I am really sorry that I lied to you. I will never lie again. I promise. I don't even understand why I did it." Again she kissed him. Ginny thrust her tongue into his mouth.

Harry tossed her on the bed.

"What the in the bloody hell have you lied to me about?" he demanded to know.

Ginny lay on her back, one knee raised in an invitation Harry ignored.

"I wrote those letters to my family. I don't know why I did it. I love you so much and I knew that by doing it, I would ruin the cover up you did for me. I knew that they would figure out I was alive and then so would the Death Eaters. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry felt his heart ease. He knew about that. He also knew about how much she hurt when he told her she would have to stay dead while he hunted. He hated to admit it, but feeling her pain made him understand why. He could forgive her for that, eventually.

Harry knelt on the bed over her. He trailed kisses over her shoulder. It had been so long. He would never violate his sweet Ginny. It had been so long since she wanted him this way. He would just have to make sure that he didn't touch her in a way that she didn't want or he would break the spell. He just needed her so much.

He eased his hand beneath her robes and up her thy. She arched into his palm. "I love you Harry. I would die for you."

"No." he commanded abruptly ending his hand's wanderings in case she didn't like his tone. "You will never die for me. Say it. Tell me you will never die for me right now or we stop what we are doing."

"I will never die for you." she obeyed. "But I will live for you." Ginny stroked his face in a loving way and Harry tilted his head into her caress. "Touch me Harry."

Harry moved his hand and gripped her hip through her panties. He pulled her hip into his throbbing erection and rode it, rubbing himself against her hip. Ginny's breathing picked up and Harry grinned in utter satisfaction. "What else do you want Ginny? You have to tell me Love or I cannot do it."

"I…I want you to kiss me. But first I have to tell you I'm sorry again."

"What for?" Harry asked, rather frustrated. All he wanted was for Ginny to love him. Somehow though, he felt that even with her consent, she was still influenced and this was still wrong. Abruptly, he let go of her and eased her robes back in place. He wouldn't do that to his Ginny. He would have to wait a few months until the potion ran out. His frustration grew. "What for Ginny?" he repeated, watching as she ran her hand over her tempting curves and cursing himself for denying his pleasure.

"I'm sorry that I made you believe we'd lost the baby."

Shocked, Harry stared at her. She ran her hand over her breast and down over her stomach, her eyes closed. She hadn't had a miscarriage? Harry placed his hand over her own on her stomach in fascination. His child grew here. The baby she pretended to have lost.

Abruptly, Harry rose off the bed. He paced back and forth across the room. His baby lived. She had lied. His baby lived. He had to kill the Death Eaters. He had to kill the Death Eaters so that they wouldn't hurt his baby. She had lied. Why would she lie? She had lied.

Harry couldn't even look at her. "Stay here. Do not move off that bed. Do not cry, do not think about anything that will cause you pain. I am going out to hunt and if I have to be distracted because I suddenly feel like crying, then I will be very mad at you. If someone comes to the door, tell them to go away. I expect to come back to you on this bed, doing nothing more than watching the telly or eating. Am I clear?"

Ginny was staring at him as though these orders were nothing knew to her. Harry knew differently. Never had he demanded she not leave the bed. But Harry knew she could get into no trouble staying in that bed, so that is where she would stay.

"I do not know how to work the telly."

"Then eat or sleep. Take care of that baby. And do not ever let me catch you lying to me about anything again. Is that clear?"

"Yes Harry. When you are done hunting, should I be waiting up for you my love? -So that we could finish where we left off?"

"No." And with that, Harry stormed out of the room, and placed a locking charm on the door and window, and a dislocator on the entire Inn. Nobody from the wizarding world would be able to find it. For good measure, he barricaded apparating too, and stormed down the hall. He hoped he fought Voldemort himself tonight. He was in the mood to kick his arse. He was also in the mood to cry. Ginny had made him want to cry.

He had killed her with good intentions. In return, she had killed his child. Harry felt so betrayed by that act it was all he could do not to cry. Cry because his child lived, and cry because his love had lied to him about it.

...

Ginny was in love. She felt so marvelous that she just didn't know how she could express the depth of her feelings. Harry would leave each night, then return and spend the whole day with her. He even showed her how to work a remote, though she wouldn't dare to use it if he weren't home; she didn't want to break the odd thing.

Ginny knew Harry loved her too. He forgave her for everything she'd done to him. She couldn't remember why she'd lied to Harry in the first place, but oh was he wonderful. He would bring her fresh food from a local deli, even sometimes slightly melted ice cream from the little shop she often admired while looking out her window.

He even told her that because she'd been so good to him these past few days, today he was going to take her to a carnival. She had no idea what that was, but Harry assured her it would be fun. He said it was some place where muggles went to have fun and that even though she would be leaving the room, as long as she stayed by his side, she would be safe.

Ginny had no intention of leaving Harry's side for even a moment. She couldn't touch him enough! Harry was being very gentlemanly though and he wouldn't do anything more than kiss her. Ginny guessed he hadn't yet realized that she didn't want him to be a gentleman. She tried her hardest to show him how much she loved him. She even tried to give him back massages every evening before he went out. Harry was very mule headed though. Not only would he not let her massage him, but he even insisted that she was not in her right mind and he would never force her to. As if she didn't know what she wanted to do…

Ginny knew what she wanted, she wanted Harry to stop being so polite and just tear her clothes off of her already.

On other points, he was being very sweet to her. He told her that he loved her and wanted her to be his forever. He told her how hard he is trying to find the last pieces of the Dark Lord so that she could leave the Inn. He told her how he wished she would understand one day, that the only reason he had had to go to such drastic measures was because he wanted the baby and herself to be safe and loved, well after the war was over.

Ginny understood though. She understood it all. What she didn't understand however, was why Harry always asked for her forgiveness when he thought she slept at night. She didn't understand why he repeatedly asked her to stop hanging his robes in the closet and folding his socks. She didn't understand why, when she tried to give him pleasure, he said that he didn't want it.

"Are you ready Gin?" Harry called from the loo.

"Yes Harry, I am very excited. You say they have mechanical rides there? Rides that do not run off of magic?"

Harry laughed. Ginny realized this was probably one of the many questions she had already asked him. Then she decided that she didn't care and patently waited his answer.

"Yes, there are rides that aren't run with any magic. If you like, I'll take you on every one of them."

When Harry stepped out of the washroom Ginny's jaw fairly dropped. Harry was dressed like a muggle. Ginny hadn't realized until that moment just how bare he was going to be. Gone were his robes which always draped over the arms to the wrist, the shoulders to his shoes. Harry's calves were bare and so were his arms until the edge of the short shirt sleeve. In place of the cumbersome material stood a skin tight muggle shirt, and a pair of muggle trousers that cut off at the knee.

"Ginny you are staring. Is it really that bad?"

That bad? How could Ginny not stare at the sheer male perfection in front of her. "No Harry," she confessed, slightly breathless, "those fit you just fine. I think we can leave now. I want to see what the sun looks like shining on that outfit of yours."

Harry laughed again. At least she wore a dress. It wasn't exactly robes, but it was close enough so that she didn't actually feel like a muggle. Walking over to Harry's side, Ginny placed her hand on his bare arm and ran her palm over the muscle. She allowed her fingers to curl in the crisp hair while trailing her other palm over his new shirt.

"Alright then, I think we should head out now." Harry sounded slightly breathless as well. Ginny hid a grin. He wasn't as immune to her as he pretended.

The Carnival was brilliant. There were loud noises and muggles running around to little booths, only to come away with strings red parchment. Ginny thought that was quite hilarious until she realized that Harry was taking her to get some as well. These papers, he said, were like knuts and sickles, they were used to get on the rides. Ginny still thought it strange though. You needed the parchment bits to get on the rides, but regular muggle currency to play the games?

Ginny finally gave up trying to understand and just tried to have fun. That wasn't difficult to do either.

Ginny jumped when loud buzzer went off at one of the funny little gaming booths. Ginny guessed that was how you got the toy. "Harry can we try that one?" she held her arm out in the general direction of the buzzer, fascinated.

Harry looked to where his Ginny pointed and lead her over to the shooting game. "Now with this one," he instructed, "you take this side in your hands and pull this lever. When the water comes out aim for the target. If your stuffed animal reaches the top first, then you win a prize."

"Like the game called darts Harry?"

"No, that was where we took the sticks with points and tossed them to the balloons. This is like the game where you smashed the animals on the head and every time you smashed one your stuffed toy would rise."

"Oh yes." she realized. Harry wrapped her hands around the toy gun and stood back. He handed the incredulous vender the money to start the game and waited.

"She never seen a gun before? Where you younguns from?" the man turned a little key after asking and water instantly sprouted. Ginny aimed for the target but Harry had forgotten to tell her she needed to hit the center. By the time they both realized the bear wasn't moving, the other players were already several lengths ahead.

"Aim Gin, hit the center baby, that's it."

Harry kept his eye on the man who ran the stand. Why had he asked those questions? He didn't need to know. Were they giving themselves away? The question was obviously rhetorical, so the man must not have really wanted to know, but still Harry felt the need to get Ginny as far away as he could. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

The buzzer rang loud and clear and Ginny laughed and covered her ears. The little toy gun she'd held now dangled to the dirt. Harry knelt to pick it up and place it in it's holster.

"Not bad for not knowing whatchya was doin'" the vender mused.

Harry nodded to the man and wrapped his arm around his Ginny's waist. "Oh Harry can I do it again? I think I could win this time." she reached for the gun but Harry was faster. Grabbing her wrist, he placed her palm on his chest and urged her away from the ogling vender.

"Maybe later Gin," never, "you want to see the rest of the place right?"

Ginny nodded. She eased her head against his shoulder as they strolled. Harry kept his eye on everyone they passed. Maybe allowing her out was not a good idea. Harry just felt so badly for Ginny, knowing she had to stay at the Inn all day and night. She was even starting to call the place home. She didn't mind now that she was totally devoted to him, and his wants and needs. And that, drove Harry crazy.

This was what he had wanted. He'd wanted Ginny to agree with him. He'd wanted Ginny to stay in that room because it was safe. He'd wanted her to love him no matter what, and it was killing him to not touch her when she lay naked in bed waiting for him each night. This was what he'd wanted, but this was not who she really was.

His Ginny had a fire in her. She had a flame that burned so brightly that sometimes he just wanted to soak it all in. Her fire was for him, freely given. That fire could also hurt though. It hurt him every time she grew angry with him. It hurt him when she'd fought his every decision. Now though, she had no fire. This Ginny had plenty of passion, but no fire. This Ginny was not his Ginny anymore. She wanted to rub his back and clean up after him. She wanted to wait docilely naked in bed for him. She was his in every way he'd ever wanted her, but she was not his Ginny. This Ginny was everything that he had never wanted. This Ginny was a puppet.

Harry wanted his Ginny back. He wanted to fight with her. He wanted to see her glare at him. Bloody hell, he wanted her to hate him. Harry finally felt like he deserved her hate. At least her hate would be real. Her hate would come equipped with a scorching fire. He knew that when his Ginny came back, her fire would burn him.

Harry still couldn't let her go though. He refused. Ginny was his and would remain his. Only he could protect this precious gift. Ginny should never hurt. She should never feel pain. Only he could make sure Voldemort couldn't get to her. Only he had the power to make the world safe for his angel's light to burn.

Harry escorted Ginny around the carnival and bought her everything she wanted. He took her on rides, fed her with food large enough to feed two, he even let her play the games until she won almost every one. It was a good day.

They were both too stuffed to go out to dinner as planned, so Harry took Ginny back to the Inn. Once inside her prison, Ginny started humming and fluffing the pillows. The room had been made into a house, Harry saw. Ginny's hair products sat on the vanity, their robes hung in the closet, there was even a flower sitting on the writing desk. Ginny must have conjured that with her wand. Even as he looked around, Ginny started arranging all of her new stuffed toys on the window seat.

"Come," Harry whispered. Ginny heard him. She jumped up as though happy he were finally giving her orders. Harry didn't want to order her. He was tired of living with perfection. "let's get clean."

Harry held out his hand and Ginny felt her heart urge him to accept all of the love she carried. She placed her hand in his and followed her husband into the washroom. Harry started the water and Ginny realized he meant to take a bath. Take a bath? With her? She was thrilled. Harry sat on the edge of the tub and started undoing the buttons down the front of the dress. Ginny wished his hands would tease and linger, but, she realized, she probably wouldn't have been able to stand the torture if they did.

With the dress pooled at her feet, Ginny stood in front of Harry waiting for his next move. Would he cup her breasts? Run his hard, sinful hands down her stomach? Her body was his canvas and she couldn't wait until he started painting her with pleasure.

Instead, Harry stood, forcing her to take a step back. He wasn't looking at her, Ginny saw. Harry started with his shirt. Ginny wanted to help but knew from past experience that he didn't want her to. She'd tried to help him disrobe quite frequently since Christmas and Harry had always pushed her hands away.

Gingerly, Ginny stepped into the tub and eased herself into the steaming water. It felt like heaven. "Come in Harry," she groaned, "the water's just right."

Still, Harry said nothing. In fact, he'd been silent most of the day. Ginny tried not to look too far into it. After all, he loved her. That was all she needed to know. Harry sank into the tub behind her and pulled her into his chest. He ran a soapy wash cloth over her thighs and glided it around her stomach. He dipped the cloth into the water and started rubbing her in just the area she wanted him to. Ginny allowed her head to fall back with a groan.

"That's just what I needed Harry." she sank her nails into his thighs to keep herself grounded. And then, he took the cloth over her arms and breasts. When he was finished with her, Harry started on himself. Panting, Ginny watched in hunger and unsatisfied passion while he lathered the little piece of cloth and ran it over his very well proportioned chest, down to his equally well proportioned sex.

Ginny eased her hands over Harry's chest to soak up some of that soap herself, and spread it to his arms and legs, when she reached in between though, Harry shot up and out of the water faster than she could blink. Water dripped over her head as he leaned over her, and then all over the floor as he hadn't bothered with a towel.

"Ease down love, let me wash your hair."

Ginny instantly obeyed. Having her hair washed was a great pleasure for her. Harry massaged her scalp, then rinsed the shampoo out. He hadn't washed his own hair, Ginny realized. But then, she instinctively knew that Harry wouldn't be getting back into the water with her. She hadn't even gotten to his back.

"Harry that felt so nice. That was the perfect end to a perfect day. Maybe tomorrow you could go out and pick up some food?" she asked, "I would love to cook you something. It has been a while since I have been in a kitchen and I do miss it. I could transform the bedroom into a temporary kitchen. Oh, wait, underage magic. I can't use magic here. Oh Harry I am so sorry, I forgot." she could feel her pulse race. She knew he would hate her now.

Instead of berating her as she expected, Harry lifted her out of the water and proceeded to dry her off. Ginny really wished she knew what he was thinking.

"Harry I'm sorry, but I truly had forgotten not to use magic. Now the ministry will find us. If the ministry finds us then the Death Eaters could. I would not be safe anymore Harry." she exclaimed, trying to make Harry see the error in what she had done and the gravity of the situation. "I conjured that rose on the desk to make it look pretty. It was such a stupid, silly little thing and I am so sorry." she waited, "Well, aren't you going to say something?"

Inside, Harry's heart was breaking. "Everything's fine Ginny. I placed enough spells on this place that nobody will find you. The only person who has a chance in hell is Ron, and that is because he has been here before. Even that would take a lot of time and effort on his part. You can do as much magic as you want."

He noticed Ginny ease then. He felt like an ass. She said something so Ginny-like, cooking of all things, and then she is back to kissing his toes and apologizing. His Ginny never admitted to a wrong like that. She was more likely to blame it on one of her many brothers, than to let on that she'd been the one to use her wand outside of school.

"If you'd like to cook, then make me a list of the things you'll need and I'll bring them here tomorrow after my hunt okay? I'll go during the day instead of night."

"Yes Harry, okay." she said. She was smiling. Not a seductive little grin, but a full fledged, pure, joyous, smile. That made the loss in Harry's heart ease just a little bit.

Laying in bed that night, Harry tried talking to Ginny as he had before he'd given her the potion. He started with mundane topics such as he wondered how Hermione was now that Danes was gone. When he got nothing but a pleasant smile, he tried having a discussion about his current research with the horcruxes and how he thought Voldemort's snake might be one of them. Ginny just agreed that that was a smart deduction and left it at that. He asked her is there was anything she would like to talk about, and she just told him she loved him and knew he would keep her safe.

That next day Harry got up early in the morning. He scrawled a quick note for Ginny explaining he'd gotten and early start and left the room. Harry studied Ginny's list in a weak attempt to see a bit of her old self in the ingredients. What he saw, was a very basic chicken meal with very basic sides. There was no fire or spice. Harry suspected that this meal would taste very bland all things considered.

The potion worked, Ginny really did love him, but he just didn't love who the potion made her. Harry counted down the days until she was raging at him again and he was demanding her to see sense. At least then, if she lay naked when he came back to her, he wouldn't be able to turn her down.

Heading to the nearest market, Harry purchased everything on Ginny's list, plus a few things he hoped would bring some flavor to the meal. Harry then, very grievously, remembered he was a muggle in this town, and therefore, had to carry all of the ingredients back as they were. Gathering the bags of groceries, he headed to the Inn at a slow walk, shifting packages accordingly.

Ginny was very happy to see him return. She rushed to take the food from his arms and with eager determination, she set to the all day process of making the evening meal.

Harry decided that he would try one more trick to try to get her back, he headed to Diagon Ally.

Ginny was so excited. She'd turned the plain writing desk into a stove and oven, then the vanity into a sink. She pealed the vegetables, started the boiling water, and thought about Harry. He was out hunting again. Do he ever take a break? How many Death Eaters could he find in a single night? Did he mostly just wander around hoping to catch one preying on innocents? Ginny knew that fighting was dangerous business, but how rewarding was it for Harry to risk his life every night? He was up all day with her, then out all night…sleeping at odd hours.

She really should tell him that it was not good for his health that he do this. Oh but he was her Harry. He could do anything. He went out every night to try to make the world a safe place for her to be in. He knew what risks he was taking and he didn't need her to distract him with her worries. She shouldn't worry over him because that would be an insult.

When Ginny finished with her beautiful meal, she set the dishes just so on the table and placed her flower in the center of it. She left the meal in a condensed heated section of the room that she'd created with her wand. She wanted everything perfect for when Harry came home. Ginny waved her wand and cleaned up her kitchen area, turning it back into the room it was always meant to be. She then looked at the clock beside the bed. Harry would be getting home any minute now. She'd timed the meal perfectly.

And, just as she'd predicted, Harry walked in two minutes later. With him, Harry brought a stack of books that had to weigh a ton. Ginny raced over to help him with them, when he suddenly just let them all fall from his arms and waved his want to set them all a float.

"Harry what are those?"

"Your school books. I managed to get them for every class and you can study for the end of the year exams. I don't want you going back to Hogwarts with all of the world being unsafe, so I brought the classes to you. Each morning when you wake, we will study for your defense and charms. Beyond that I don't care what you study for as long as you pass those tests at the end of the year. You need to know how to defend yourself though. I don't plan on letting anyone near enough to hurt you, but you need to be prepared anyway." Harry nodded, to affirm that all he'd said was going to happen, and then snuck a glance at Ginny.

His Ginny would be calling him a prat and ignore everything he'd just said if she didn't decide to fight him on it. Then she would do just as she pleased. The Ginny he'd created looked at him with overwhelming love pouring from her eyes and hugged him tightly. "You really do love me as I love you." she cried, 'Not that I ever had a doubt. You are always taking care of me Harry. Thank you so much for caring about my future."

Harry wanted to slap some sense into the woman. Then he realized that wouldn't make a bit of difference and she'd probably thank him for that too. He sighed in disgust. "Is that dinner?" he questioned, looking at the strategically placed flower and the fancy dishes.

"Oh yes." she released him.

Harry flicked his wand and the books settled themselves on the bed. He then sat himself down and tried to eat what Ginny had prepared. The chicken was seasoned, but Harry couldn't make himself care. His one sustaining thought, was that at least Ginny was here with him, and she would not be going anywhere or endangering herself in any way.

The next morning, Harry woke to find Ginny sitting at the table, studying her charms book. "Good morning," she chimed, noticing he was awake, "I'm just starting the next chapter. I know I'm ahead of the others doing this, but I am rather good at charms. I already turned this room into a kitchen. But don't worry Harry, I won't cheat out on something if I can't master it."

Harry agreed that Ginny was always rather good at charms, and left her to her studies. He took a quick shower, then settled in beside her and instructed.

Around noon, a loud bang forced the door to their room open. Blocking the path to the hall, stood a furious Ronald Weasley.

Harry stood. "Stay behind me Ginny. Do not go near him. Do you understand me?"

"But Harry-"

"Do you understand me?" he growled. Merlin, of all the times she could have argued she chose now.

"I understand." she whispered.

"What do you want Ron?" he demanded, knowing full well what Ron had come for. He was a bit surprised that it had taken him so long to begin with.

"I came for my sister Harry. Let her come home. She needs her family. She wants to be with her family and you are not protecting her by locking her away from everyone."

Harry watched Ron carefully. Harry know Ron was boiling with rage, but he had yet to raise his wand. Harry himself had already done so. So was this going to be a talk down? Was hot tempered Ron Weasley actually going to try to reason with him? Harry wanted to applaud his friend and laugh at the same time.

Ginny wasn't safe in that house. She wasn't safe living with the twins who at any moment could blow the house up with their experimenting. She certainly wasn't safe with Ron. Ron had spent the whole of their time at school panting after Hermione. One time Ginny had even slipped him up. There was no way Ron would watch her as she needed. No. His Ginny deserved the best protector she could have. And that, was him.

"Ginny and I are married. We love each other, and we are going to have a baby. She needs me to protect her and the baby. There is no way you could even come close to giving her what I can."

"And what is that Harry?" Ron demanded, still trying to reason, "You fighting off evil all the time like a super hero? You can die Harry. What happens to Ginny and that baby if you die? Will she be safe then? Would you-know-who leave your baby alone? No. You know that Harry. Ginny needs more than you just you."

Harry was furious. He had protected her this long. She was safe and loved damn him. Harry would finish this right now. Nobody would get in the way of his protecting Ginny. He raised his wand, watching Ron instantly do the same.

"Come here Ginny. We'll take you home." a voice from the hall cajoled. Ron moved to one side to make room for his father.

"Dad." Ginny instantly tried to go around him. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his side.

"Leave here." he demanded.

Mr. Weasley ignored him and kept his eye on Ginny. She plastered herself to Harry's side.

"Please calm down Harry. My dad isn't going to hurt me. Can I go say hello?" she asked. Harry had to remain unaffected however. He knew showing and weakness would be his downfall.

"No. They want you to go with them and leave the room. They want to take you to their home with them and they don't want me to go with you. You stay here."

"But dad," Ginny sounded worried and confused, "I love Harry. Why would I ever want to leave without him? He protects me here. I have not once been hurt by Death Eaters or anything. I cannot go with you. I need to stay here where Harry can keep watch over me." Nodding in satisfaction, she wrapped her arms around his middle and clung. If there were one time to be thankful for Danes' bloody potion, now would be it.

"What did you do to her Harry?" Ron demanded, outraged, "What have you done to my sister?" he shouted. Dropping his wand, Ron started at Harry ready to tackle. Mr. Weasley gripped his son around the waist and hurled all his momentum out the door. He then slammed said door in Ron's face.

"That was not nice dad. You should apologize to Ron."

Again, Mr. Weasley shot his daughter a look as though he didn't know her. Then he turned that look to Harry. Harry blushed to the roots of his hair. "Remember our conversation when I told you that you had my permission to marry Ginny when she forgave you?"

Harry remained silent.

"I am withdrawing my consent. Harry, I hope whatever you have done to my daughter is not permanent or mark my words, The-Boy-Who-Lived or not, I will come after you. With all that my daughter means to me, that is how much I'll take from you."

Harry lowered his wand, but kept his arm around Ginny. Mr. Weasley picked up Ron's wand, then said "I love you Ginny," before apparating a fuming Ron away.

"That was upsetting." Ginny lay her head in the crook of his arm. "It's a good thing we are already married by muggle laws or we wouldn't be able to marry by the Ministry."

Still, Harry didn't say a word. Inside, he was crushed.


	9. This Won't Hurt

Chapter Nine

After the drama of having Ron and her Dad show up, Harry had decided that it was time the mediwitch came to see Ginny. He wanted to make sure that the baby was healthy. It was a day after the new year, and Ginny was still upset about what happened with her father. Harry assured her that everything was alright, but something in her father's eyes had worried her. It was like he had changed somehow. Her father had never been an angry wizard. He had never been mean spirited, or hate filled. When her dad came to get her the other day, Ginny knew he had changed. Somehow, he seemed wiser and hardened. It were as though the father she'd grown up with had been an innocent child, and this new father of hers had seen the horrors of life and could no longer be innocent.

Something had happened to make her dad mad at Harry too. Ginny couldn't imagine what that was. Harry had been nothing but kind to her.

"Relax dear," the mediwitch said. "This won't hurt."

Ginny rested her head more firmly into the pillow, and reached for Harry's hand. She'd gotten sick that morning, but hadn't since. She was also very pleased that she could eat an early meal with Harry before she fell asleep for a quick nap. She was always tired, though she tried to ignore it.

The mediwitch ran her hands over Ginny's stomach and closed her eyes. Ginny was very excited. She breathed in and held it. She didn't want anything to ruin this examination.

"Breathe Lovey. You need oxygen." The woman lectured. Ginny studied the mediwitch's wrinkled hands as they covered her stomach.

The elder witch took her wand and waved it around the flat area.

"You became pregnant on November 23rd," she chanted, her eyes an ominous shade of green.

Ginny grinned. She remembered that night. Oh the fun they'd had. Harry squeezed her hand. He remembered it too.

"You are due August 29th." Again, Harry squeezed her hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

Harry was grinning as though his world were complete. Their child had done that, Ginny thought. The baby had made Harry smile that beautiful smile. Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead. She really wished that she could kiss him. But, she had to concede, if she started kissing him now, then she wouldn't stop.

If she got pregnant November 23rd, then that would make her, Ginny counted, in her second month. No wonder she felt so sick all of a sudden. She was having dizzy spells too. She hadn't told Harry, but she was sure that he knew about them anyway. He would have to know she wasn't feeling well, because his ring made him feel whatever she was feeling.

In fact, Ginny had gotten really sick after her dad and Ron had left. Harry probably knew that that was the worst it had ever been, and contributed it to her family's visit. Ginny told Harry it was just the stress, but he had insisted that the mediwitch make sure the baby was okay.

"I want you to keep some peppermint on the bedside table for morning sickness." the med witch's words jolted Ginny back to reality. The elderly witch pat Ginny's stomach twice and rested her hand there, "You should also drink plenty of water, and avoid any food that doesn't smell good to you. These will help prevent getting sick." The mediwitch took a bunch of peppermint sticks out from some compartment in her bag, and placed them on the end table.

Ginny eased herself into a sitting position. "Are there any tips you could give me to keep my baby healthy?"

"Oh yes," the nurse twirled around, so that her robes swirled in a giant, flamboyantly pink ark.

Ginny tried to keep her eyes on the kind woman's face, but the outfit she was wearing was drawing Ginny's attention too much. Ginny tried picturing her naked instead, which made it worse.

"Eat food that is good for your body, and try to stay away from stressful situations. If you are happy and calm, then your baby will be too. Take this." She waved her wand with an elegant flair, and a little tube of pills appeared. It was no surprise to Ginny that they were pink. "These have all the essential vitamins that you will need, plus a bit of chocolate to calm mood swings. You have been having them have you not?"

"Actually, I have not had any mood swings. Other than being tired and occasionally sick, I have been fine."

"No mood swings? That is unusual. You have not been angry? Cried for no reason?"

"No," Ginny smiled, proud of her accomplishment, "I have been blissfully happy. Harry is the best of husbands."

"Yes," the witch drawled, glaring over Ginny's shoulder, "so I hear. Well, I expect to see you soon. Here," she waved her wand again, "is my card. Call on me whenever you need to, and set up an appointment via owl for the next month."

She lifted her pink confection, and danced out the door.

Ginny, happy beyond words, turned to Harry. "I am in my second month Harry." she exclaimed. "I am healthy and so is the baby. Isn't that wonderful?"

Harry, she saw, was day dreaming. He looked sad for some reason. Ginny wondered if he was now regretting having a baby. She then brushed it off. Harry loved her and the child. He would always want them both. She knelt on the bed, and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, resting her head against the side of his.

Harry rubbed Ginny's back as she clung to him. The witch had said she was healthy. So what if she was not angry or upset, or crying for no reason? That was a good thing, wasn't it?

Harry contemplated that idea all day. The potion he'd given Ginny was safe for pregnant witches. He had made sure of that after he'd found that Ginny had lied to him.

So if the potion was safe, then Ginny's lack of mood swings was natural too. But crying was supposed to be natural. Ginny had been having mood swings when she wasn't on the potion, he recalled. But then, she has always been the emotional sort. She had plenty of mood swings when she was not pregnant. Ron had mood swings and he wasn't pregnant. Shaking off that absurd thought, Harry wondered if the research he'd done had holes in it, and vowed to find out later. He definitely wanted Ginny to have a healthy baby.

At the end of his bizarre thoughts, Harry came to the conclusion that he really did not want Ginny to weep under any circumstances, and that he would not try to make her unhappy either. If she wanted to cry, then that was fine, but he certainly wasn't going to demand she cry for the health of their child. The mediwitch said that happiness was healthy too. Contradictory woman.

Harry went out that night on his habitual hunt. Ginny sat at the desk studying her defense books for Harry's quiz the next morning. He had told her to not over tire herself with studying, but that he wanted her to pass his test. To Ginny, tiring herself with studying was the only way she knew how to pass any test.

When there was a knock on the door, Ginny almost didn't believe she'd heard it.

Then the knock became louder.

Ginny argued with herself about whether or not she should open the door. If the person were knocking, then there shouldn't be a problem; they obviously weren't from the wizarding world. Maybe it was the Inn keeper. Harry would definitely not want her to open it. Ginny stood from her chair crept to the door. She tried pressing her ear to the solid wood, but that only made the next series of knocks vibrate off her ear drum. She twisted the knob, and eased the door open a crack so that she could peek out.

Whoever was on the other side though, pushed inward the minute the door opened and Ginny flew backwards with a moment of fear. In stomped Fred and George Weasley.

"Ginny," George cried. He rushed her and lifted her in a bear hug. Ginny was shocked but pleased to see them.

"Oh George. I am so glad you came to visit," she gushed, "Put me down," she gasped, "stop twirling me! I'll get sick." George instantly released her and Ginny stood still until her head stopped spinning. When everything was steady, she hugged Fred.

"I am so glad that the two of you are here. I missed you so much. Tell Mum I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. Harry needed me you see…" she trialed off. Her brothers were assessing her. She knew the looks they shot her were measuring her somehow. Those were the same looks she'd received before trying every one of their experiments.

Ginny went over to her desk and lifted her wand just in case. "It's great to see you, but you both should probably be going soon. Harry doesn't want anyone over here."

"But Ginny," Fred started, "we came to visit you. We only wanted to say hello. We haven't seen you since Christmas, and before that, since summer. Things were so hectic, that we never got a chance to really talk."

"Yes," George agreed. "We only want to talk."

"Well," Ginny hesitated. Her brothers weren't there to hurt her. They weren't trying to get her to leave with them either. "Okay. But you have to leave before Harry comes home okay? I don't want him more upset than he will be."

"Upset how Gin?" George sat on her bed, studying her again.

Ginny sat in her chair, while Fred looked around the room. Ginny watched as Fred walked over to the window and lifted one of her stuffed toys. He studied it and then set it back.

Ginny turned to George and answered, "Well, he will be very upset to know that I have answered the door. I'm not supposed to answer the door. He will also not like that I let you stay here to chat. He ran Ron and Dad off when they came to visit. I know that he will do the same to you too. He was very upset with Ron and Dad."

"Has he ever been upset with you Ginny?" Fred mumbled, running his hand over the small dining table, eyes adverted.

"No never. Even when he found out that I'm still pregnant after I lied and told him I wasn't. He left the room to go hunting soon after, so he must have been upset, but he never let me see it."

Fred and George exhaled at the same time.

"So," George started, "We have some potions for you to try-"

"I knew it," Ginny slammed her fist on the desk. "How could you think I would take one of your experimental potions now? Harry would be very upset if he came home and I was purple or something. Besides, I can't be your test subject because of the baby. How you could even ask, is beyond me." she ranted.

"No Gin you don't understand." Fred continued, extracting a vial from a pocket in his robes, "This is a pregnancy potion. It is to help you. These potions have vitamins and some help with sickness. There is one that even tells you what the sex of the baby is." he explained.

Ginny hesitated. She trusted her brothers, but she still knew she shouldn't take anything. The mediwitch had only given her those pills. Surely she would have offered more if it were available.

"Well, just set them next to the peppermint sticks then. Those are for my morning sickness. I will talk to Harry about your potions later."

Ginny was starting to feel suspicious of her two brothers. George no longer sat on the bed. Instead, he'd moved behind her while she'd talked to Fred, and Fred still stood in front. Ginny gripped the wand in her hand. She had a brother on either side of her.

"Ginny, I really must insist that you find out if the babe is healthy. Here," Fred pulled the cork out of his vial, "just try it for our peace of mind. We really only want to make sure that your baby is safe."

"I just saw the mediwitch Fred. I'm fi-"

"Now," George shouted. He wrapped his right arm around her head and with brute force, held her still against his chest. With his hand, he gripped her jaw so tightly that pain forced her mouth to stay open. "It's okay Ginny. I promise you little sister."

Fred poured the liquid into her mouth. George wouldn't let her head go.

Ginny tried to ignore her swallowing and gagging reflexes.

Harry had been right, she realized. Her family all wanted to hurt her. The tightening in her chest made her heart ache. She wanted to sob in frustrated anger. Couldn't she trust anyone anymore? Yes, she could. She trusted Harry. Ginny struggled against her brother, using her legs to kick out at Fred when he came close enough, and arms to wrestle free of George.

George let her jaw go, but the instant relief of the pressure was short lived as he used that hand to run his finger along her throat. That had the desired effect, and Ginny, gagging, swallowed the potion.

The door burst open with a bang. Ginny's relief was insurmountable. Harry had come for her. Finally. "Harry." she shouted, "Help me."

Ginny tried again to get George to release her, but his hold didn't let up. She had the freedom of being able to move her body, but her head was still held in place. Ginny couldn't see Harry, but she could feel how strongly he wanted her out of her brother's arms.

Ginny felt the power of the rings at work. George had to fight to keep his hold on her, as her body tried to go to Harry.

"Fred, the rest of the vials!" George demanded. Fred slid four more to George across the desk as his wand faced Harry.

Ginny hoped that despite everything, Harry wouldn't hurt her brothers. She vaguely heard the curses and spells being thrown between them, before George was trying to force her mouth open again. Blood pounded in her ears.

"Trust me Ginny. Please trust me. I promise you sis, I am not trying to hurt you. Please stop trying to get away." he pleaded from behind her. Ginny was forced to swallow yet another potion. What were they trying to do to her? She bit George's middle finger and renewed her struggles.

"Fred those didn't work!" he called, "It's a love spell. I am sure of it."

"Then," Fred panted, "try that one."

Ginny wished she could see what was going on. Was Fred hurting Harry? What did George mean that it was a love spell? That thought stunned Ginny too much for her to struggle against the next potion George poured in her mouth. He didn't even have to force her to swallow this time.

Suddenly, everything was clear. She stopped struggling all together in George's arms and instead of trying to pull his arm away from forcing her head still, she caressed him in thankfulness.

Harry had drugged her. He'd put some sort of spell on her to make her love him. She was furious. He had controlled her, violated her free will and mind. She was stunned. In the distance, she thought she heard George say that something worked. She wasn't thinking clearly enough however, to understand what that meant.

Harry had lied to her. She recalled the past few days with utter horror. She had thrown herself at him. She obeyed his every command. She had worshipped everything he touched. Ginny recalled lovingly picking up Harry's shirt after the carnival and breathing in his scent. She hadn't wanted to let it go. It was safely under her pillow even now, she realized with disgust.

With frantic haste, she pulled George's arm from her head, and this time, he let her go. Glancing at Fred to make sure he wasn't hurt, she threw her arms around George with a rushed "Thank you."

Her brother hugged her back, then released her. Ginny turned to the dueling pair, "_Expellairmus_." she shouted. Harry's wand flew from his grip.

Stunned, Harry froze in his stance, "Ginny, what are you doing. Don't you see that they are trying to hurt you? That they want you to leave with them?"

"Yes," she replied, "I know exactly what my brother's have done for me." her voice could have commanded an army. She urged Harry's wand to her outstretched hand, and rushed over to her other brother, "Fred," she exclaimed, examining his battered form, "come, sit on the bed while I look you over."

Ginny and George led Fred to the four poster and sat him on the edge. Ginny kept her eyes on Harry, but her main attention was on the blood oozing from Fred's arm. She pushed the sleeve of his robe up and used her wand to cleanse and bandage the cut. She then turned to Harry.

"You made me obsessed with loving you." Harry didn't argue, apologize, or hide from her accusation. "Was it a love spell or potion?" she demanded.

"Potion." George offered, saving Harry from telling her.

"So," Ginny continued, "You fed me a love potion, expecting to control me. You know what happened my first year Harry." Ginny was getting more angry with every word. She knew if she continued, she would start choking on her words. He had betrayed her so badly. Ginny turned to her brothers, needing their support.

George wrapped his arms around her from behind and Ginny leaned into his strength. They had an understanding, the twins and her. Somehow, they always understood one another's silent messages for help.

Ginny closed her eyes against the hurt and pain she saw in Harry's. She didn't care that he hurt. Well, she did, she realized. She probably would for a few days due to being human, and the remnants of that blasted potion.

"I hate you Harry. I will not marry you. You controlled me; violated me worse than Tom ever could have. I loved you and you betray me. I could never forgive you for that." Ginny did choke then. She could no longer control the pain in her chest or the tears rolling down her face. Using her palms, she wiped at her eyes. "We are through." Ginny held her left hand in full view of her former fiancé, and took her cursed engagement ring off. She heard Harry gasp in his realization and pain, but didn't care. After what he'd done to her, he deserved to know what he'd lost.

She threw the ring at his feet and turned in George's arms. Fred, standing just to George's right, gave her a pained smile and ran his hand over her head and through her hair, as he'd done when she was a child.

"Get me out of here." she demanded.

George took his wand in his right hand, and hugged Ginny with his left arm. He lowered the anti-apparating charms and apparated her out of the room.

Ginny completely broke down when she and her brothers landed in the middle of a small apartment. She fell to her knees. Her chest closed in on her and she couldn't breathe. She started gagging from the lack of oxygen. Fred and George hovered over her and alternately stroked her back and head.

Betrayed. She couldn't get that word out of her head. Ginny never wanted to see or hear of Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, ever again. She ran her hand over her abdomen and prayed for a little girl with red hair.

George asked her something, but she didn't understand. She didn't want to hear anything from anyone. Who could she trust anymore? If she couldn't even trust Harry, then how could she trust her family? They loved her too.

She was so scared and confused. Her brothers saved her, yet now she didn't want them to touch her. One of them put their arms around her and started to lift her. Ginny struggled against the hold.

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay Ginny. It's me. You're okay," her brother cajoled. Ginny didn't believe it. How could she ever be okay again.

Her exhausted body was placed in the center of a soft bed. Ginny assumed it was a bed. She curled herself into a ball to hopefully keep the pain inside. She hated hurting like this. Ginny wanted to die, but at the same time, she knew this pain would serve as a lesson and a reminder. She couldn't trust anybody ever again.

She felt the warmth of her brothers on either side of her. She tried to ignore them, to close herself off from the world, but they wouldn't let her.

Whichever brother faced her front, reached around her center and pulled her flush against him. Ginny struggled at first, then gave in and soaked his robes with her tears. The brother behind her, curled himself around her back and wrapped his arm around her center as well. This brother, ran his hand over her head several times to try to soothe her. Ginny was soothed. She snuggled down between the twins and, eventually, slept.

* * *

_Author's Note: I have more story alerts and favorites than reviews. Please tell me what you think of my story by reviewing also._


	10. Defeated

Chapter Ten

Harry Potter was a defeated man. All of his efforts to protect the woman he loved, had failed him. Ginny was gone. What was worse, was that she had taken her ring off. The flood of his emotions came in a raw, depressing wave.

Ginny no longer loved him. Harry cradled his firewhisky in his palms and stared into the goblet. Losing his wits to drink was probably not the wisest thing at the moment. He still had evil to fight, horcruxes to find… Harry just wanted to drown out the pain for knowing that Ginny was lost to him forever.

What made everything worse, was the fact that he knew she was right. No longer under the influence of his ring's power, Harry reflected on his bout of insanity. For the first time, he realized just how much he betrayed Ginny's trust and stomped on her spirit.

Wherever she was, he knew she would never let him near her again. Grunting in drunken acknowledgment to failure, Harry shifted on the bar stool, and cursed Voldemort as he never had before. He cursed him for making the world an unsafe place, but most of all, Harry cursed him for hurting everyone he cared about.

Sighing in blatant frustration, Harry stood from the stool and exited the pub. He was knackered and wanted to go home. The thing was though, the Inn wasn't a home. Harry didn't have one of those anymore. His home had been with Ginny. He didn't have Ginny anymore.

Staggering on his feet, Harry roamed the streets, looking for a place to stay that wouldn't remind him of Ginny.

"Potter." A stranger yelled, running to catch up to him. Harry, stood still and waited.

While he was distracted, Harry didn't see the overgrown man step out of the shop he was standing beside. The man shoved him to the ground. It took Harry a minute to fully realize he was on the ground. He had only just noticed, when the chubby man standing above him swung his arm forward and a heavy fist connected with his face. The firewhisky slowing his function, Harry took the punch and felt his head slam into the concrete.

Harry forced his eyes to open and see three men circling around him, but they were all wearing black cloaks and gloves. Just as he thought he was able to make out a face, a leather clad hand slapped him hard, causing his sight to blur. A kick to the stomach, then to the shins, and finally the third guy came back to stomp on his hand and kick his flying fist.

Harry cried out in pain. His wrist snapped with the force of the kick, and he cradled it to his chest as another blow was dealt to his head.

Harry scrambled backward with all of his strength and grabbed one of the men by the throat, flinging him away, kicking out with his uninjured leg at another.

"You bastard. Boy-Who-Lived. You are not to tough now mudblood lover."

Harry wished he hadn't had so much firewhisky. He was vaguely aware of the pain in his stomach, and the dulling pain of his broken wrist.

The three men watched as he got to his feet. This was a game to them. Harry recognized this for what it was, young, new Death Eaters.

With his good wrist, Harry reached inside his robes and drew out his dagger. He would stab the next man who came near him.

Slowly, they circled.

"Oi, what's going on here?" a voice called from behind. Harry didn't spare a glance for the newcomer. Whether he was friend or foe, would become apparent soon enough.

The three Death Eaters turned at the sound of the footsteps. Then they ran down the nearest ally. Harry would normally have chased after them if he hadn't been so plastered. Turning himself to look at the man and his friends, Harry sank to the street, good hand still brandishing the dagger, wishing his wand arm wasn't injured.

"You alright mate?" one of the group asked.

Harry didn't have an answer.

…..

"She's been like this all night mum." George whispered. "She isn't under the potion's influence or the ring's anymore, but she hasn't moved since she finished crying last night. She just lays there. We didn't know what else to do."

"It's alright boys," Molly Weasley assured. "You saved your sister. I am very thankful and I know she will be too."

"What do we do mum? She won't even cry anymore. She won't eat anything we give her either. It's like she is not there." Fred ran his hand over Ginny's head, hoping for a response.

"Why don't you give us a few minutes. Go downstairs to your shop and open up for the day. I'm sure Ginny could use some alone time. I will be here for her if she needs something. We want everything as normal as possible."

Fred and George grumbled their acceptance, and left their mother to her nurturing.

"Oh Ginny," her mother whispered, "I am so sorry baby."

Molly sat on the edge of her son Fred's bed, and reached for her daughter's hand. "I know that you have been through a lot Ginny, but you really must snap out of it. There is no way I'm going to let my first grandchild starve."

Molly looked into her daughter's pale, drawn face, hoping for a reaction. Ginny only blinked. It was as though she had temporarily left her body behind. She was burring somewhere where nobody could hurt her. Molly felt anger towards Harry for devastating her little girl. She wished he were here so she could curse the boy herself.

There was one thing a mother knows however. If she didn't find some way to shock Ginny out of her catatonic state, then there would be many problems with her physical and mental health.

She decided to switch tactics, "This is just not acceptable. Genevra Molly Weasley you stop this, this instant." she shouted.

A jumbling sound, her two boys burst back into their loft. "Anything mum? Any response?"

Molly shook her head. "I am taking her home boys. Maybe if she is surrounded by her things and the Burrow, family and friends, she will come back to us. I will call a mediwitch to see to her health. We may have to force feed her. Tell me," their defeated mother sighed, "What was Harry doing to her? Had he hurt her? Tell me the truth."

"No mum. Ginny would have told us. Harry never hurt her physically. There were stuffed animals on the window seat," Fred assured.

"And there were school books on the table. Ginny was studying when we arrived. She was being taken care of. Harry was not neglecting her. There were even vitamins for the baby on the night stand." George added.

"They were the normal ones? My baby is not sick is she?"

"They were just vitamins."

"Good." Molly stood, "Help me get her up Fred. I will need help apparating her to the Burrow."

Fred moved to the bed and lifted his little sister into his arms. She hung like a limp rag.

"You two really need to leave this loft. You need something with a fire place."

"We know mum." the twins chanted.

"George you stay and watch over your business, Fred, let's get her home."

Fred nodded, and apparated to the Burrow. After giving her other some a quick hug, Molly Weasley followed.

She arrived to the most wonderful sight she could have imagined. Her husband and two of her other children were in the room Fred had apparated to. Ron was struggling, trying to hold Ginny still, and Ginny, her poor daughter, was not having any luck in fighting off his embrace.

Molly sighed in relief until she noticed the bleak faces of her husband and Charlie. When she looked closer, She saw that Ginny was struggling with Ron, but that she was not crying. She was not happy, not mad, she just did not want to be touched.

Molly rushed over to her children. "Shhh, Ginny. It's alright. We are at the Burrow. You are safe love." She gripped Ginny's flailing arm and held it still. Fred, was having a very hard time not dropping her.

"Come Fred, let her down on the sofa." Fred complied, carrying a struggling Ginny to the makeshift bed.

"What is wrong Ginny?" Arthur asked, easing in closer.

"Stay where you are Arthur. I think this calls for delicacy." Molly nodded to her two boys to leave her with their sister, and then tried to soothe her daughter into compliance. "Shhh," she cajoled. "You are safe Ginny. You are home. Your family loves you."

If anything, those words made her fight harder. Molly watched in confusion until Ginny finally let her tears fall. Progress.

Ginny threw her arms out in an attempt to ward her mother off. Molly allowed that inn the wake of the tears. But her daughter did not stop there. She looked terrified to be in the room. Easing herself into a standing position, Molly held her arms out and back to make sure her family stayed behind her. Ginny backed away, into the nearest corner. She didn't take her eyes off any of them until her back was pressed to the corner. She then sank down to the ground, and started chanting.

Molly reached for her husband. Arthur latched onto her hand and gave it a hard squeeze. He too, needed support and comfort in the wake of Ginny's distress.

"What is it dear? Why are you so upset?" Molly slowly eased forward. She didn't want to startle Ginny.

She opened her ears to try to hear what her baby was saying. She felt Arthur stiffen behind her and turned to study him. He looked just as stricken as Ginny. His face drained of color. His grip on her hand turned painful. It was then that she too heard what Ginny was repeating.

"I don't want to be here. I won't be here. He will find me, he'll hurt my baby. They will all hurt me. I don't want to be here. I won't be here. He will find me, he'll hurt my baby. They will all hurt me. I don't want to be here…"

"Ginny," Molly whispered in a hoarse voice, "Where do you want to go? Where will you feel safe?"

"I don't want to be here. I won't be here. He will find me, he'll hurt my baby. They will all hurt me. I don't want to be here…"

"I know love. I understand. Where will Harry not find you?"

At the sound of Harry's name, Ginny stopped chanting. She was lost to them again.

"What in the bloody hell happened to my little girl?" Arthur demanded. "I'll kill the boy myself if he lay one finger on her."

"Harry won't do anything anymore." Molly soothed. "We will all protect her Arthur. She took her ring off. She doesn't love him anymore. He has no control over her."

"No control? Look at her. Harry did this to our baby. He may not have any magical control, but he still broke her. She is terrified to be here. She is terrified of us. She can't stay here as long as she feels threatened."

"I could take her home with me." Charlie offered at a low growl. The look on his face said he would like to kill Harry too. At this rate, Molly mused, the Death Eaters were going to become the least of Harry's problems.

"No," Fred countered. "She might not heal in a place she doesn't know. She would never be around the Burrow or everyone here. She would never learn to trust us if she's not around us. I'll take her back to the loft. She was better there. She can stay as long at she needs to, and Harry wouldn't dream that she would be staying above our shop."

Molly and Arthur looked to each other with pride. "Fred, if you can get near her with out setting her off, you can apparate her to the loft, if you're sure there's room.

"There is always room for family."

Fred gripped Ron's shoulder in an attempt to reassure his younger brother that this trip was right. Ron moved aside. The family watched in fascination while Fred saddled up next to his sister and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Ginny didn't respond. "I'm going to put her to bed and try to get her to eat," he said to the rest of them. "You can come visit tomorrow."

Molly nodded, conceding, perhaps for the first time, that Fred was right. Then, she watched her children vanish.

…..

Fred and George settled Ginny back in the bed. She was very complacent. She seemed to be very willing to allow them both to take care of her. She still wouldn't eat, until George told her that she couldn't stay with them if she didn't. But even then, they had to spoon feed her. She wouldn't chew much, so George conjured a bowl of soup.

After around an hour or so of getting her settled in the bed, Ginny was more responsive. She would nod her head or shake it, if they asked her a question. She also showed signs of cold, and would snuggle under the covers, alternately pulling them over her shoulders, or under, according to room temperature. Whenever she looked like she were in that catatonic state again, one of the twins would silently charm the air flow to change the temperature.

Since Ginny was laying in Fred's bed, Fred took the sofa on the opposite wall. George of course, slept in his own bed next to Fred's.

Ginny slept well. The twins noted that she wasn't suffering from nightmares. They were both not sure if Ginny's dreamless state would last though. After the twins freshened up the next morning, they offered Ginny that opportunity too. Ginny ignored the offer of a shower, and Fred turned up the room temperature. She shivered and snuggled under the comforter, which was a good sign.

Fred and George spent the whole day checking up on her. They didn't want her to know that was what they were doing though. They figured, if they treated Ginny like they would normally treat her, she would give up the dream world in her mind and come back to them. Therefore, when they opened the shop for the day, one or the other of them would storm into the room upon occasion on the pretense of forgetting something, or getting something to eat.

On the third day, their careful planning and jubilant conversation, helped Ginny snap out of it.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Thank you all for your wonderful support. Please review!


End file.
